Slave Holder
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Inu Yasha buys Kagome as a slave. She goes into Heat while a slave.
1. Slaves auction

This is Raining Fire. You can call me Rain. No Inu Yasha does NOT belong to me but the story line does. *squeezes Inu Yasha doll* I WILL MAKE ALL CHARACTERS SUFFER!! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Inu Yasha characters sweat drop and start backing away slowly.*  
  
Inu Yasha: Smile and nod people, smile and nod.  
  
Kagome: Ehehehehe....RUN FOR YOUR LIVEEEEESS!!  
  
Rain: I ain't that bad you know.  
  
Every one: 0.o reeeaaaallly...  
  
Rain: DON'T MAKE FUN OF MEEEE!!! *starts to cry.*  
  
Every one: ^_^'  
  
Kagome looked out of the carragie window, she was watching the land scape fly by. She let her mind wonder in and out of memeories as if on wings. Kagome watched a snake youkai scoot past the carraige. The odd thing was that she was in a carrriage driven by a youkai slave trader. He was running the stupid thing with youkai horses and they both smelled like rotten meat.  
  
Kagome watched they cloads and wondered what was to happen to her. She remembered her last moments with her family only a week ago.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"MOM!! Where are you?!"  
  
"Honey! GET OUT!!"  
  
The fire was burning the shrine, her brother, mother, and grandfather were all trapped in their rooms. Kagome had just managed to get out of the house out of her window when she noticed that she was alone.  
  
"MOM! Please! I will get help!! Hold on!"  
  
Kagome started to run to her neighbors when something made of fire and darkness loomed ahead of her.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!"  
  
Kaogme screamed and fainted with shock, lack of oxygen, and plain horror.  
  
~*~End Flash Back~*~  
  
Kagome had been terrified of fire since. She had found her self in a metal cage when she came back to the counciess world. In the time since, she found she was to be sold to a youkai as a slave, servant, play thing, or what ever else her master, or mistress was to be.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome found her self sleeping when she was brought quickly back to life when the carriage stopped. Her stomach ached in pain, she had not eaten in two days. She had begun to get dizzy when she was grabbed roughly by the upper arm.  
  
Kagome didn't make a sound for she had been mute ever since the disaster with the fire. The youkai carriage driver was a duck youkai, he had a pair of silky wings coming out of his back and had a bill on his face. He was slick and greasy and smelled like fish.  
  
The youkai forced her out of the carriage and into a building, she there was lead to an area where all the soon-to-be-slaves where stripped and given bickini like things. Her's was black and covered her like a capital I on her front and back.  
  
Kagome knew she was to be sold but tears kept leaking down her grimy face. She quickly wipped them away and stared strait ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
There where pins of slaves. There were pins like for cattle. There were pins for a certain amount of money for certain slaves. If a slave was sick, they were put in a pin that was for less money. There were pins for mentally challenged which was also cheap, skinny, fat, pretty, ugly, and so on, and so forth. She was put in pin that was a moderate amount. It was for people that have a problem or another like deafness, muteness, blindness, and/or paralyzation.  
  
Kagome wondered what would happen to her if she was not sold. Would they kill her, would they send her back, what would happen. Kagome began to cry again, she silently sobbed in her own misery. She wondered what would happen to her until she began to notice the action was about to start.  
  
Another youkai this time a tree youkai pulled her out of her pin and pulled her onto the podium. She watched as other youkai that obviasly worked there pull more people up and start to line them up.  
  
A girl with a large boomarang was pulled up next to her.  
  
"Hi, my name's Sango. What's yours?"  
  
Kagome looked sadly at Sango and pointed to her throut.  
  
"Oh, your a mute?"  
  
Kagome shook her head 'no.'  
  
"Oh, something happen?"  
  
Kagome started to cry softley and Sango pulled her into a gentle hug.  
  
"Don't worry. Most youkai masters, and mistress are usually moderatly nice as long as you act all right. You will be just fine."  
  
Sango felt very sorry for this poor girl. Something so horriable happened in her life to make it so that she can't and dosen't want to speak. ~*~  
  
The auction started and Kagome watched as men, women, and children were sold to youkais. Some looked nice, most looked evil and mean.  
  
A woman caught Kagome's eye and she turned towards her. She seemed human but a large, old Inu Youkai was hugging her and planting light teasing kisses on her cheek.  
  
They were whispering to one another when they beckoned someone beside them to the woman's side. Two white haired demons walked up to them. One had dog ears and a red suit of baggy material and a scoul on his face. The other looked human but had a fluffy tail wrapped around him. The older inu youkai had a reagal tail wrapped around his midsection instead of the shoulder like the younger. The tailed inu youkais had armor and they shoulder one had a bored expression on his face.  
  
Kagome watched with intrest as the red inu youkai blushed at something the woman had said.  
  
The auction started and Kagome lost sight of the four youkais. Kagome watched as people were being sold and she was scared for the first time since her accident.  
  
Kagome watched the girl with the boomarang get sold to a monk that was obviously human, but he was dressed in a black and purple monk attire, with a brass staff, and a small ponytail. He took her and walked to the back of the room and waited for some one. Kagome watched more people get sold when she noticed the shoulder inu youkai buy a small girl about Kagome's age and walk over to the monk. They both stood there and waited again.  
  
Kagome was watching them when her number (slave number) was called to come forth.  
  
"And this little buet is from the human settlement. Family died in a fire but she is still pretty cute. She don't talk 'cause of one reason or another but she can for their aint nothin wrong with her throat. She is slave 333-777-333."  
  
Kagome watched as people started to bid for her. A toad youkai bid 100 Dran (money). Another handsome hawk youkai bid 250 Dran. A huge, sloby snail youkai bid 500 dran. Then the youkai with the red clothing she had seen earlier bid 750 Dran. She was sold to the inu youkai that had captured her attention earlier.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stood looking at all the slaves. He watched most of them get sold off but only one caught his eye. He was getting a birthday present from his parents by getting a slave. He really didn't need one but his parents said that he could make her, or him into a concubine. Inu Yasha blushed at that and said he wasn't gay.  
  
His parents laughed at him and told him to start looking. Inu Yasha watched the strange girl, he couldn't pick up her scent because of all the other humans.  
  
Inu Yasha is a hanyou, half human, half demon. Inu to be exact. His mother USED to be a slave until her master, (his father) fell in love with her. They were now mates. His mother was his father's second wife. The first had also been an inu youkai and Sesshomaru had been their sun. When Inutaishio, Inu Yasha's father found out that she was planning to kill him she was immediatly executed.  
  
Inu Yasha kept watching the slave girl, she had lushious, black raven hair, a warm blue pair of eyes, and a pale skin tone saying she was scared, and hadn't been in the sun for a while.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as her number was called. A couple of youkai bid on her but she got whiter with each one. Inu Yasha felt his hear tug and he found himself bidding on her. He won her and she just about fainted as it looked.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome watched the young youkai come forth and pay for her. He beckoned to her and he walked of. The two other youkais were walking and talking with him. Kagome stayed silent as the youkai was talking. She watched him laugh and then blush.  
  
Kagome felt her heart tug when he smiled. Kagome grimiced as her stomach reminded her how she hadn't eaten for so long.  
  
The young man turned around suddenly and started to speak to her.  
  
"My name in Inu Yasha. You are now my slave. You will do what I ask, when I ask it or you will be punished. I know you are mute so I don't know your name. I will call you Kikyo until you can speak or your headstone will also be called Kikyo. Is that clear?"  
  
Kagome nodded. This Inu Yasha fellow was quite rude she thought. Kikyo? What an ugly name. Oh well. She was a slave after all.  
  
Kagome walked behind the group while they talked ahead, the other slaves, and people joined the party and they kept walking. The other slaves introduced themselves as Sango, and Rin. Kagome smiled slightly and listened to them chatter away at something.  
  
Kagome watched the back of her new master. 'I wonder if I will be beaten.' thought Kagome. She hoped not, she didn't care to be hurt after her family died.  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly turned to her to ask her to stop staring at him when she flinched and her hands to her face as if to block from being slapped. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked as if in pain.  
  
Inu Yasha felt his heart wrench when 'Kikyo' did that. 'Mabye she was abused by her last master, or mistress.' he thought.  
  
He looked worried, but kept walking with his family.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night when the group was back home. If that was what you called it. It was the castle of the western lands and the lord of the house was the lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Kagome watched the family head off in different directions upon entering the house but she stayed in the same spot. Inu Yasha noticed this and beckoned her towards him. He started to talk about the work she was to do and when to get up.  
  
He was still explaining the rules when Kagome said something.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"So you must get up at 6:30 AM to serve me breakfast and...what did you SAY?" Said Inu Yasha stressing say.  
  
"My.. Name...is...Kagome...Ka...go...me..."  
  
"Well KAGOME, I am surprised that you talk. Now lets go to your quarters."  
  
Kagome was startled, Inu Yasha had just led her to a room. She was a slave, not a person. Rooms were for family, not for slaves. She looked around and fell into her bed. She was instansly asleep.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at his newest slave and began to wonder why she talked to him. He put it aside and watched Kagome walk up to her new bed looking surprised. He watched her fall asleep right then and there.  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome sleep and decided that she was cute. 'Cute? Inu Yasha, she is a SLAVE, not cute.' Inu Yasha walked quietly out the door and walked away before he could talk to himself any more.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up quickly and she started to panic when she didn't recongnized the room. She remembered where she was and settled back down. She lay on her bed a minute and then she sensed something.  
  
Kagome watched as the door silently creaked open then shut as a shadow made its way to her bed side. She saw Inu Yasha's face in a moon beam from the window.  
  
She watched him and realized that his eyes were closed. She watched fearfully at what he was doing when she noticed that he seemed to be smelling something. 'Or someone!!' she felt painicky again. 'What if he is going to try and bed me!' Kagome watched Inu Yasha lean down.  
  
Inu Yasha's hands were on both sides of her and his face was in her hair. He inhaled deeply and smiled in his sleep.  
  
Kagome looked at him with so much panic in her face she felt like she should scream. 'Servants are suppoused to go along with whatever there master wishes. This is just a slave duty.'  
  
Kagome watched half amazed when he started to move again. He opened her bed covers and settled in beside her. She watched him get comfortable in HER bed and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Kagome felt his clawed hand on her stomache and Inu Yasha's chin was on top of her head. The other hand was playing with her hair and he kept inhaling deeply with her scent and finally stopped moving.  
  
Kagome realized that she felt...warm...and safe in his arms. She couldn't even dream why he was there in the first place. She started to doze off when she heard him whisper.  
  
"Kagome.....Mine...."  
  
Kagome didn't give it a thought and fell off into a land of fluffiness, and happy memories.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha slowly came back to the concious world. He remembered the dream he had last night and smiled softly. He had smelled a wonderful, aluring scent that drove him insane.  
  
He had followed it to a large bed. The scent came from the bed with a woman. He couldn't see the woman's face but he knew there was something about her that just was unresistable.  
  
He had lain down beside her and she started to move away but he put his chin on top of her head, and his arms in her hair, and on her stomach. She settled down and then went to sleep.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a head full of black hair. Inhaling the scent he found the wonderful smell again from his dream, but realized that it was also Kagome. Inu Yasha widened his eyes realizing that sleep walking had gotten him into this. 'Damn! I am doing it again!! I hope she didn't notice me here! She does smell really nice though....STOP IT!!'  
  
Inu Yasha slowly made his way out of bed and out the room. Kagome rolled over with knitted eyebrows and moaned at the lost warmth that had been there a second ago.  
  
Inu Yasha was blushing deeply when he silently closed the door to her room.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"AAAAHHH! Mom..uh...hi.."  
  
"What were you doing in there son?"  
  
"Ummm...I was....I was sleep walking again."  
  
Admitted Inu Yasha sheepishly.  
  
"Ohhhh, do you like this girl?"  
  
"WHAAAA!! No! She is a slave!!"  
  
"Do not forget that I was also ounce a slave..."  
  
"Yeah but.."  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Nope. I am going to take the new slaves out to buy some things later today so I want you to keep practicing your swordsmanship while I'm gone okay?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
Replied Inu Yasha with a cast down face.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome, Rin, and Sango were following Kakori (Inu Yasha's mother) around the mall. They were all silent despite Kakori talking brightly with them....or more at them.  
  
She insisted they buy clothing that they liked, and other things so that they could be happy.  
  
She also informed them that They were still slaves but were allowed to speak there minds, and do what they want until there masters freed them, married them, or sold them.  
  
Kakori was so absorbed by her chatting she didn't notice Kagome stop. She stopped because there was a wolf youkai in front of her.  
  
"Slave."  
  
"..."  
  
"You are to come with me."  
  
"....no...."  
  
"You are a slave. Do as your told."  
  
"I do not belong to you."  
  
"You are still a slave. You will be my mate."  
  
"No."  
  
The wolf youkai grabbed her upper arm and raised a hand as if to slap her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and expected a slap but when none came and the hand had let go she timidly opened her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha had followed his mother and slaves to the mall just to see what they were doing.  
  
Kouga the bastard came up to Kagome and told her to come with him and that she would be his mate.  
  
At that point Inu Yasha felt a boiling inside of him. Inu Yasha lept at his rival and proceeded to hit the wimpy wolf silly.  
  
Kagome had been standing there watching them and she was amazed. This Inu Yasha that had come to save her. She wached in amazment as her master beat up a would-be-raper.  
  
Inu Yasha finished with Kouga and turned to Kagome. He inhaled deeply and almost cried out. 'OH SHIT!!!'  
  
Inu Yasha reconginized that scent from any where and he was worried.  
  
"Kagome, I will see you later. GottagoBY!"  
  
Inu Yasha ran like the devil himself was at his heels.  
  
"Kakori, what is Inu Yasha doing? He just came in here, and saved me from him, then smelled something and was gone like the wind." (I rymed, tee hee ^ ^')  
  
"Well, I don't rightly know child. I guess it could be...oh never mind."  
  
"No really...what is it?"  
  
"Is it near your time-of-the-month?"  
  
"....yeah....Why?"  
  
"Do you like Inu Yasha as more than a master?"  
  
"WHA!? Slaves aren't allowed to."  
  
Replied Kagome hastily.  
  
"Well... If you were not a slave...would you?"  
  
"Ummm...I guess. BUT DON'T TELL HIM THAT PLEASE!!" "No need to worry child. *laugh* no need to worry at all."  
  
'This is going to be good.' thought Kakori. 


	2. Oh No

HI! I am SO sorry. I was just ending school just recently and have had a lot going on with soft ball and such. I will update if you REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!! *huggles her computer with lOTS, and LOTS, and LOTS of reviews* See ya some other time!  
  
Inu Yasha: NO! NO MORE PAIN!! AAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!! *screaming like a little girl*  
  
Rain: MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YES! MORE PAIN!  
  
Kagome: Ehehehehehee...^ ^' Don't mind her....back away slowly.  
  
Rain: HEY!  
  
Others: Smile and nod people, smile and nod...  
  
Rain: Make me feel loved. *sits in a dark corner poking fingers together*  
  
Inu Yasha: Stop this *%*#^@& nonsense NOW!!  
  
Rain: HEY! Young ears Inu Yasha!  
  
Inu Yasha: Who the %&*# cares!?!  
  
Rain: My virgin ears!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder Kagome was watching out the window as rivlets of water came streaming down it. She had been in her room all day. She had not seen Inu Yasha but she knew he was in the house because she hadn't seen him leave.  
  
Kagome was still wondering what happened at the mall when her door flew open.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, that is who I am..."  
  
"I am Inu Yasha's cousin. I was orphaned and now live here. Inu Yasha sent me to tell you that you are to look after me."  
  
Kagome looked at the little boy in front of her. He looked similar to her brother Sota and she imeedetly loved him.  
  
"Of course. What is your name?"  
  
"Ummm...Shippou..."  
  
"Shippou, what a nice name."  
  
Kagome smiled at the little boy and held out her arms to give him a hug. Shippou smiled happily and jumped readily into them.  
  
"I'm glad you are to look after me...what is your name?" "Do you want to call me Kagome, which is my name, or mom?"  
  
"I will call you Kagome for now."  
  
"Why are you glad that I am your keeper?"  
  
"Well....all the other maids, slaves, and servants don't like youkai and they are afraid of me."  
  
"Oh, well I think your cute."  
  
With that said Kagome tickled Shippou's stomache and he fell over laughing wildly.  
  
"KAGOME!! HAHA!! Stop it please!! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Alright! You sure are tickilish!"  
  
"Hehe, yup!" Shippou and Kagome were getting to know one another when they went down for lunch. Kagome was watching Shippou play with his sandwich and decided not to eat hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha could still smell her. In the back of his head he kept repeating to himself 'Why, why does she affect me like this? Kikyou didn't, the other slaves don't. What's so different about her?'  
  
Inu Yasha decided to get some lunch because it would soothe his head ache, and take away her smell. Shippou, his nephew was now living with him and he was partly annoyed. Shippou only picked on him, made fun of him, and/or tired to annoy him with his changing ability.  
  
Inu Yasha made his way down stairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw HER sitting at the bar playing with Shippou. He was laughing and she said something. Inuyasha didn't hear because his eyes started to turn colors.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome felt a chill run up her spine as if someone was watching her and she turned around on her stool. There on the stair way was Inuyasha. He looked different though. He kept staring at her like she was meat. He had some scarlet like colors bleeding into his golden ones. He started to get nervous when she came closer.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Master, what is the problem?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Master?"  
  
Inu Yasha watched the slightly scared Kagome walk up to the bottom of the stairs. He was entranced by the scent of her. He tore his eyes from her and ran back upstairs before he lost himself completely in his youkai desires.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome breathed sharply when Inu Yasha made an abrupt exit. Shippou looked worried when she made it back to her seat at the counter.  
  
"Kagome, are you Inu Yasha's soon-to-be-mate?"  
  
"What?" *blush*  
  
"No, I am his servant that was bought."  
  
"Ohhhhh, well....okay then."  
  
Shippou thought to himself, ' I don't think that's it...Inu Yasha never smells like that. It is so strange. It is almost like my parents when they smell excited. Maybe he likes Kagome...No, he can't like a slave...Can he?'  
  
Shippou came over to Kagome and waved a hand in her face. He tried to get her attention but she seemed to be absorbed in her thoughts. She kept glancing at the stair well and then back to her feet.  
  
"Oh Shippou, sorry." "That's okay Kagome."  
  
"Does your uncle usually do that?"  
  
"No, he never almost turns youkai unless he is really mad, or excited."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
'He must be terribly mad at me. I must have done something wrong. I wonder what he left so quickly for.'  
  
~*~  
  
'DAMN!! What the hell is wrong with me!! GOD! I can't even look at her know. She smells so GOOD! WHYYY!!!!'  
  
Inu Yasha was furiously pacing the floor in his room. He had to ask someone what that scent was. Sesshomaru was never going to help him because he was a, 'Stupid hanyou that should never have existed.' Quoting his brother.  
  
Inu Yasha decided to ask about it to his father so that he could tell Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha quickly walked out of his room and down the hall.  
  
Inu Yasha found his father reading in the library and asked if he could speak to him alone since his mother was also there.  
  
~*~ Inu Yasha and his father walked out of the library and proceeded to the living room. Inutaisho sat on a chair but Inu Yasha kept pacing.  
  
"What bothers you son?"  
  
"Father, I have need of your advice."  
  
"I am here to help my growing son. What bothers you?"  
  
"Well, the slave I got for my birthday..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It seems she smells different then usuall."  
  
"Can you describe it?"  
  
"Well, she smells better then before. Also she smells very....how to put this in words....seductive."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....I see...."  
  
"Do you know what is wrong with her?"  
  
"Yes, She is in what is called 'heat.'"  
  
"Heat?"  
  
"Yes, it is a time when all females are most fertile. It is the time when they mate to have pups. The females over the centuries in all species let out a scent that attracts males to them. It is like there bodies are calling for mates so that the species can live longer. The humans have no use for the scent because they don't not have that sensitive of a nose."  
  
"Oh, so it is a natural body reaction?"  
  
"Well, for the males it is only if you have a taken a liking to them."  
  
"Oh. Thank you father for your time."  
  
"That is what I'm here for."  
  
Inu Yasha and his father split ways. Inutashio went back to the library, and Inu Yasha went back to his room.  
  
"What did our son need?"  
  
"He was asking about the heat scent."  
  
"He has taken a liking to someone?"  
  
"Yes, his own slave."  
  
"Oh, well as long as he is happy we can support him right?"  
  
"Yes, I think she is a good choice for him. She is after all, a miko."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, she has a powerful spirit."  
  
"I see."  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stood at his window ounce again in his room. 'Damn. Heat? That is just perfect. No doubt she is a slave, but why her. Why me? Gggrrrrrrrrrrrrr...'  
  
Inu Yasha perked his head up eagerly when the scent of that PERSON slipped up stairs. 'Now, nows the time to... NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!!'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked up stairs and was caught with a funny tingling sense. She was walking carefully past a room when a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her. She started to scream when a hand caught her mouth and she was pulled into the room.  
  
Sorry for not updating so soon my faithful reviewers. I thank you guys so much for the support and faith. Good night! I love all you guys. *huggles reviewers* 


	3. Kitsune Puppy

Slave holder  
  
I love to torture the characters, but I don't own them sadly. *sniff, sniff*  
  
Kagome thought to herself, 'Oh god, who is that?!' Kagome was still being held by some unknown force. She felt one of the hands move, the one on her waist started to travel downward. The arm stopped at her leg and moved to her inner thigh right below the juncture of her legs.  
  
The arm on her mouth moved but was quickly replaced by a mouth. She tried to cry out when she saw the figure bathed in moonlight.  
  
Kagome say Inu Yasha's ears, and his claws. She knew she had to do whatever her master wanted to. But she felt scared because this Inu Yasha seemed different. The free arm was now roaming across her chest.  
  
Kagome felt Inu Yasha stiffen, pull away from her, then run out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was running down the hall way while his eyes where slowly fading from scarlet back to golden. 'Damnit! WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ME! Why is my body reacting like this!?' 'Maybe she is the one...' 'Wha? Who are you?' 'I am you...I think she may be your soul mate.' 'NO! She's a slave! Why on earth would she be my soul mate?' 'You should test her...' 'If I do, will you be happy?' 'Sure, you are me...remember?' Inu Yasha thought to himself 'Great, now I'm making deals with myself.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat there on Inu Yasha's bed just breathing. 'What's going on? I don't understand.' Kagome just couldn't figure it out. Why had he been acting so strangley the last couple of days.  
  
What was with grabbing her and kissing her as well? He just plain confused her. Kagome touched her lips in memory of the kiss. It had woken a part of her that longed for that kind of touch from someone who would love and cherish her forever, and ever.  
  
Kagome silently stood up and walked stiffly into the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha knew that Kagome's scent would be all over his room and he couldn't go back there until he had it cleaned out. He started towards the gardens when a shadow found itself in front of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha? I presume."  
  
"Yes, it is I...What do you wish from me?"  
  
"I want you to kill your servant Kagome for me."  
  
"Whaaa? Why?"  
  
"She holds the Shikon no Tama in her body. I need it, and she is your slave."  
  
"BEGONE! Kagome is under my protection!"  
  
"OH ho! A fiery one with a crush on a slave. Interesting."  
  
"SHUT UP! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"  
  
Inu Yasha raked down with his claws but the shadow just dissapated and he moved on.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome watched Shippou sleep on her bed as she quietly slipped in. She watched him breathe and a slow smile reached her lips.  
  
'He is just SOOO adorable!'  
  
Kagome had no idea that Inu Yasha was standing outside in the night watching her. Shippou felt Kagome get in bed. He snuggled up to her under her night shirt and then settled down again.  
  
Inu Yasha watched his woman 'Wooaaahhhh, not my woman.' sleep. He noticed the kitsune under the blankets and he smiled ruefully. It looked as if she were with pups.  
  
'Wish they could be yours don't you....' 'Shut up....' 'You know you want her.' 'No....I don't.....' 'She's sweating beneath you. Moaning...' 'Shut up....' 'Groaning. She's calling your name. Screaming it! She feels you inside her. She's so slick, wet, smooth, tight,' 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' 'Shit man, don't have to poop a watermelon.' (Tee hee ^ ^)  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up to a groan. She couldn't see because it was so dark so she didn't move. She heard another moan. It came from outside the window. She grabbed a vase from the bed side table and listened carefully. She was fully awake and alert having a pretty good idea who it was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *begs for your mercy while kissing feet.* Guess.....what..... I GOT THE FIRST INU YASHA DVD!!!! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! (Now, to get the second...) 


	4. Mother Knows Best

I am SO SORRY!!!! I have been at Camp Cheif Ouray for two weeks. Thank you for waiting for me. I am really sorry. THE FIFTH HARRY POTTER BOOK IS OUT AND I HAVE IT! I also ordered the second Inu Yasha DVD and now I have it to! I am going to go play in my pool after I am done writing this chapter. I feel so happy!!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked up toward the window and found a scarlet eyed Inu Yasha sitting there. He looked at her with a hungry wanting. She was beginning to get frightened of how strange Inu Yasha was acting. She always knew that he was odd.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What are y-you doing up there?"  
  
"...."  
  
Inu Yasha could here his mate speak to him. He knew he was lusting for her but she was starting to get the scent of fear about her. He didn't like that.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped down from the window ledge and sat crouched on the floor.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped suddenly when the door was thrown open.  
  
"INU YASHA!!"  
  
Inu Yasha's mother was standing there with blazing eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR POOR SERVANT!"  
  
"Ma'am, he isn't doing anything..."  
  
She just ignored Kagome.  
  
"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"  
  
She screeched.  
  
Inu Yasha watched another woman jump into the room. He knew from her scent that she was his mother and was angry at him. He lowered his ears in submisson.  
  
"INU YASHA!!  
  
"Gggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.............."  
  
"YOU GET OUT HERE! YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's retreating back.  
  
'He is just SO odd. What does he always frighten me for.'  
  
~*~  
  
In the morning Kagome woke up and quickly put on her servants clothing. She quickly ran downstairs and bumped into Sango. She seemed to be more pissed than an average woman should be so she just kept her head down and continued on with her mission.  
  
When Kagome got to the kitchen she took a few seconds to look at the hugeness of the place. She quickly gained back her posture and took a breakfast tray. Many were laid out, probably to serve masters in bed.  
  
Kagome quickly walked back to Inu Yasha's room. Hopefully today he wouldn't be so moody, and not act so odd....  
  
Kagome opened his door and walked in. He must have been up late for he was still asleep. She silently walked to him, and set down the tray on a table. She looked up towards his peaceful face and took in his features.  
  
She watched as his dog ears twitched when she moved, and he breathed deeply. She suddenly had an urge to pet his ears.  
  
'Well....he is asleep....maybe one touch won't hurt....'  
  
She slowly reached her hands out and touched his ears. He jerked his ears out of her hands but purred softly.  
  
'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww......'  
  
Kagome swiftly stood up remembering that she had chores to do. She walked to his door to pull it open when she swiftly found out that it was locked.  
  
~*~  
  
Ya know people......please, please, please DO NOT KILL THIS PATHETIC RAIN! SHE IS SO SORRY!!!!!!  
  
Any way. I have the SECOND INU YASHA DVD !! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Oh well. Rain must go before police get her for not updating sooner.  
  
WHEEE WHOOO WHEEE WHOOOOOOOO!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrcccccccchhhhhh......CRASH! Tinkle, tinkle, tinkle..... 


	5. Now he tells her

Rain: I AM UPDATING! LOVE ALL REVIEWS! THANKIES!  
  
Kagome: YOU LOCKED ME IN INU YASHA'S ROOM!  
  
Rain: Yeah..  
  
Kagome: SHIT!  
  
*Kagome still talking while story starts. Kagome is cussing mind you.*  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome started to sweat quietly. She knew that Inu Yasha was acting strange. He seemed to want to mate with her... but he always held back. It was like he tried to respect her.  
  
Kagome started to get worried, 'What if he.....no....he isn't that kind of a person....was he?'  
  
Kagome sat in a chair in the corner waiting for Inu Yasha to wake up. She was nodding off when Inu Yasha came to.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Umm...I...well ya see...I went to give you breakfast and the door locked so I can't get out."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"I CAN'T STUPID!" Inu Yasha stormed over to the door and made to rip it of it's hinges. He grabbed it and was shot backwards like a barrier was over it. He tired to punch holes through the walls. The same thing happened over and over again. He knew that something was up.  
  
"What the hell....? No one can make barriers like this unless it was....MIROKU!!!!!"  
  
Kagome watched Inu Yasha rant and rave about this Miroku person and she just sat there.  
  
"HELP ME GET YOU OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!"  
  
"Okay...but....why? Do you hate me? Why don't you just sell me if you hate me?"  
  
Tears were silently coming to Kagome's eyes.  
  
"N-No. I just...I need you out of here right now."  
  
"W-Why?" Kagome sniffled.  
  
"Be-because your scent...."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It *blush* your in heat."  
  
He mumbled with a finallity like a great weight was just lifted of his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome: Now he tells me...  
  
Rain: Yep. Fukki-chan you better love me. Wanna know why? I LOVE XIBUSHANG!!! (can't spell.) Tra la la la. I LOVE TO SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
Inu Yasha: *sigh* Lets just move on shall we?  
  
Rain: *sigh* sure. Lets go....  
  
All move into a dark room  
  
Sango: PEEEEEERVVVVEEEEERRT!  
  
^ ^' 


	6. What is that?

Rain: I want to hurry so Disclaimer. I don't own Inu.  
  
Inu Yasha: THANK GOD!  
  
Rain: SHUT UP!  
  
Kagome: YEAH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
What is that?  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"H-Heat?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"...."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Anime fall with feet up.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!! BITCH!" "What?! I don't know what that is!"  
  
"Just go over there!"  
  
"Humph! Fine you BAKA!"  
  
Kagome started to go to her corner. She had no idea what Inu Yasha was talking about. He never made sense. She sat in her corner crying. She watched Inu Yasha pace around and she felt as if she could scream.  
  
Kagome sat in the corner while Inu Yasha tried to think of a way to take his mind off of Kagome so that he wouldn't rape her. As he thought he noticed that she was crying.  
  
"What are you crying for wench?"  
  
"What does it *sniffle* matter to you? You baka."  
  
"Humph. Be that way."  
  
Kagome went back to thinking. She knew that she had to get out of here. She might be a little naive but she wasn't stupid. Inu Yasha had something wrong and he couldn't keep his hands of her. She put her head in her hands and cried again.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku had just finished putting out ofudas (can't spell it) when he heard Inu Yasha crash into the door. 'HA! Serves him right!'  
  
Miroku was just going back to Sango, his servant so he could get more tea when he heard the crash in more walls. He knew that the ofudas would hold. 'He will never get out! He has no right to insult my slave.'  
  
Miroku watched as Sango walked into his room. She warily watched his hand as she poured his tea. She knew that it wandered and she couldn't do anything about it. She knew that she would just have to grin and bare it.  
  
Sango seemed wary of him so he made to grope her again. She felt his hand come in contact with her butt and she couldn't take it any more.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
The slap echoed throughout the empty house. 'Oh no.. I just slapped my master.'  
  
"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to insult you and hurt you."  
  
Sango made a low bow to the ground.  
  
"Rise. I deserved it. I just have a....habit of reaching to south of women."  
  
"Th-Thank you sir."  
  
Sango quickly walked out of the room before he could change his mind. Miroku sat thinking about Sango. She seemed a bit tense, but all slaves were as such. He looked to his hand. 'I still need a barer to my child so that my family's mission may carry on.'  
  
Miroku looked after Sango. 'I wish she would agree to.'  
  
~*~  
  
A figure sat in the shadows while cackling softly.  
  
"Kukukuku.....I see Inu Yasha is now heavily in thought with his slave. How excellent. I will just have to derail him with my new child."  
  
A figure rose out of the darkness. She had pearly skin, and obsidian tresses. She had a hatred, and evil look in her eyes as the other figure caught her waist. She was wearing a miko's clothing. The man with even longer dark hair slowly released her.  
  
"Go Kikyo. Go steal Inu Yasha's soul so that I may be the soul heir to the empire. I will then be able to take over the Inu house, and start with others."  
  
As the man began talking to another woman with red eyes, Kikyo walked to the mirror held by a little white girl. She scowled as she saw Inu Yasha yell at something she couldn't see in the mirror.  
  
'Inu Yasha. You betrayed me. I will kill you for what you have done.'  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: NO PINEAPPLES!!!! Sorry.  
  
Inu Yasha: What about Pineapples?  
  
Rain: Well, a reviewer threw a pineapple at me, so I said no....  
  
Kagome: Okay. When will everyone else be introduced.  
  
Rain: All in there good time. Don't worry.  
  
Every Body: We wont.  
  
^ ^' 


	7. Mommy and Daddy are Matchmakers

Rain: HI! NO LEMONS! People! Gosh! (I mean the fruit.)  
  
Inu Yasha: Lemons?  
  
Rain: Yea, people like throwing food at me. Especially YOU! *points to person who threw pineapple, and lemon.*  
  
Inu Yasha: ?  
  
Rain: Any way.....I WANT AN INU YASHA PLUSHIE! YEAAAAA!  
  
Inu Yasha: Dear god....  
  
Rain: ^ ^'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Mommy and Daddy are Matchmakers  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sat scowling in his room. He could still smell, see, and even *bleah* taste Kagome in the air. He knew he had to get her OUT of there.  
  
'When I get Miroku. I WILL PERSONALLY KILL HIM!'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat in Inu Yasha's room. She was so frustrated. Who could have done that to her. She didn't do any thing. 'Wait. What if there just trying to get back at only Inu Yasha. I just got caught up in it.'  
  
She looked a little sad and started to speak to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha? I'm sorry I got mad at you."  
  
"....feh."  
  
'Why is she apologizing? I should be- NO! That's right! She should be apologizing! HA!'  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her with a stuck up, 'I'm the winner face.'  
  
Kagome just shook her head thinking about how childish he could be. ~*~ "Inu-chan?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"I think that Inu Yasha should have a mate by now...don't you?"  
  
"Yes, he certainly is of age."  
  
"Yes, being his parents, we should help him find someone."  
  
"What a good idea!"  
  
"Yeah. He seems to have something for that slave girl of his. We could make her into his concubine?"  
  
"Yeah, but then he has never had one."  
  
"Your right. I don't know."  
  
"Lets set her free, and just let her live here!"  
  
"Yes! That would be perfect. We could have them have dinner together, and lock them in the same room. And we could have cute little grandchildren!"  
  
"Alright. Lets go find Kagome."  
  
"Okay, I'll just get her registration form."  
  
As the two parted a shadow heard what was said.  
  
"Inu Yasha. A replacement then? Oh goody."  
  
As the shadow left, the room brightened, and the darkness vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?!"  
  
The calls for the servant girl could be heard around the house. 'I wonder where she could be?' thought Inu Taiyoukai.  
  
He wondered to Inu Yasha's room to ask, when he saw the ofudas he knew what had happened. As Inu Taiyoukai pealed of the two ofudas on the doors Inu Yasha came bursting out. "DAD!I'llseeyoulater!Gottagoandpracticeandallbebacksometimethisafternoon!"  
  
And with that he was out the door. Kagome timidly peaked out of the door frame and saw Inu Taiyoukai.  
  
"H-Hello sir...."  
  
"Hello Kagome. I was wondering something....."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to be a family guest for ever in our house hold? You don't have to be a slave....."  
  
"W-What?! Y-You mean NOT be a slave!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHY!? I-I am not worthy of that honor!"  
  
"My mate and I decided that it would be alright. You have only to sign a contract of your release."  
  
"........."  
  
"Don't worry dear. Your room is actually going to be this one!"  
  
Inu Taiyoukai pointed to a balcony and room below Inu Yasha's. She just stared at him. 'What on earth am I going to do?! I don't have to be a slave!'  
  
Kagome was bouncing after Inu Taiyoukai. 'Am I really going to be able to be set free?! YEA!'  
  
Kagome bounced along until she bumped smack dab in front of her master. She looked around him and found an Inu Yasha sitting on the floor. He looked like he was concentrating severely.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What are you doing on the floor son?"  
  
"......Shut......up......"  
  
"What? Your father just asked-"  
  
"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"Now Inu Yasha. That is no way to treat our guest."  
  
"SHE IS NOT A GUEST!"  
  
"She is. She is on her way to sign a contract."  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: Chappy is longer this time. Wonder why Inu Yasha was sitting on the floor? You'll find out in the 8th chappy!  
  
Inu Yasha: You are soooooooo weird.  
  
Rain: I know! ^ ^ *oblivious smile* 


	8. SHE'S MINE!

Rain: WAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Crys like in anime* I HAVE HAD COCONUTS THROWN AT ME!!!!! AND TOMATOES!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Ummmmmmmm.....*sweatdrop*  
  
Rain: INU YASHA PLUSHIE!!!!! *Squezzes gift from Reviewer* THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Inu Yasha: yeaaaaaaaaaaaa.......*BIG SWEATDROP*  
  
Rain: I want a .........SHIPPOU PLUSHIE!  
  
Shippou: Shit......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
SHE'S MINE!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sat there taking in the information he was just given.  
  
"She....she's going to be set free?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why! SHE BELONGS TO ME!"  
  
"She belongs to the family. She was a present to you." "EXACTLY!"  
  
"Inu Yasha....why do you care so much. I thought you hated me?"  
  
"Wh-What? I n-never said anything like th-that!"  
  
"What ever."  
  
"You two pipe down. If you will follow me Kagome. I will get the forms."  
  
"Thank you Inu Taiyoukai."  
  
"Oh and Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can call me Tai."  
  
"Oh....thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
~*~Inu Yasha's pov earlier~*~  
  
Inu Yasha had been walking down the hallway when he took a sample of the air. As he sniffed he just about lost it again. It was HER.  
  
Inu Yasha had to sit down and concentrate on not smelling, seeing, and hearing her. He had to get her creamy legs, and ebony hair out of his mind. Her scent was so enticing, and she- HOLD ON!  
  
As Inu Yasha heard them walk up and start talking to him. He just about lost it when his father told him he was releasing his slave. IT WAS HIS GOD DAMMIT!  
  
He heard them walk away and as she got out of scent range he got up and hurried quickly to his personal gym.  
  
He would talk to his father when he was alone. He was defentialy  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
As Kagome walked into Tai's office she looked around in amazement. It was so huge. She had never seen such a big room. As she looked around, she noticed something strange. It had a strange feeling about it. A tickling sensation went up her spine.  
  
She turned around to ask Tai about it when she found herself alone again.  
  
'All the youkai in this family are so odd. They always disappear when I need them. Then again, I've been a slave all my time here haven't I. They don't care about slaves.'  
  
*sweatdrop.*  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: Tra la la la la!  
  
Kagome: Stop being a moron.  
  
Rain: Stop being OOC.  
  
Kagome: Gggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..............  
  
Rain: HA HA! 


	9. Freed and a New Room

Rain: HELLO AGAIN!  
  
Inu Yasha: You just updated this morning didn't you?  
  
Rain: Yea but I can't let my reviewrs down! *stands up in postion with a foot on Inu Yasha, and the oppisate hand in the air with sparkles behind and in eyes.*  
  
Inu Yasha: Great, just great. I am _such_ a moron for thinking you were ever sane.  
  
Kagome: DON'T SAY THAT! She could make you DIE IN THE STORY!  
  
^ ^'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Freed and the new Room  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was still looking around when Tai came back.  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome...."  
  
"L-Lady? I am most DEFIANTLY not a lady..."  
  
"Your going to still live in this house hold and be treated equally so you are considered a lady."  
  
"But I am not youkai......"  
  
"Neither is Kotako (Inu Yasha's Mom)"  
  
"Oh....that's right."  
  
"Here are the papers. Sign here."  
  
Kagome took the pen that Tai was holding and she signed the scroll. As her hand left the parchment she felt at ease. She was not going to be killed by angry masters any time soon.  
  
She thought of Inu Yasha and blushed silently. He was so cute, she wished he was nicer.  
  
Tai looked at Kagome. Her heart rate had changed and her scent became slightly aroused. She was blushing to. He smiled knowingly and lead her out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango had just walked in to find Miroku. She had to serve him the food she had for lunch. She looked around and suddenly stiffened. She felt the familiar grip of a certain houshi. The strong fingers moved over the curve of her hip and followed a light squeeze.  
  
Sango whirled around to hit him. She opened her mouth to call him hentai when a tounge rudely entered her mouth. She felt the person kiss her deeply.  
  
She knew that it was Miroku. This is the third time this week he had done this. It was futile to struggle so she did what slaves are expected to do.  
  
She kissed him back with a little spice. Miroku let her go and held her in his arms. He kept thinking to himself, 'Why does she affect me like this. I shouldn't be affected this easily by a slave.'  
  
Miroku just held a while longer until she pushed out of his grasp and ran out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
'Why does he affect me like this. He is only a cold, ruthless, master. A stupid, cold, handsome, sweet, hentai, loving-STOP THAT!'  
  
Sango ran down the hall way still confused as ever.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome followed Tai down the hallway. She looked around and noticed that it was near Inu Yasha's room she shied away from it when they walked past it. Tai gave her look as if to say, 'What's the matter with you?'  
  
Kagome gasped when they stopped at a door that was covered in rich designs. This was obviously cherry tree wood. Her eyes widened even more when Tai opened the door. Inside there was a bed about the size of two people with room to spare. The room was completly silver, gold, blue, black, and a little red.  
  
Her bed was made up of silk sheets, and quilts all of different blues, and silvers. Her floor was a carpet of a fine gold silver color. There was a dresser with a mirror of top. Her window became a small balcony outside, and the light in her room made everything a bit bluish silver. She looked up and saw banners of gold, and silver silk criss crossing the ceiling.  
  
She went to her bed and sat on it.  
  
"Is this satisfactory?"  
  
"Th-This is the best room I have ever seen in my entire life time."  
  
"I am glad you approve. I wish you to join us for dinner tonight. There are gowns in the closet, and regular clothing in the drawers. Good evening."  
  
And with that Tai left. Kagome sat on her bed. It was quite warm, and soft. Kagome went and took a nice warm bath. She had used a lot of different shampoos and conditioners to make her hair soft.  
  
She got up and went to the closet. As she opened it she was thrown back in disbelief. There were gowns, and dresses, of every shape and color.  
  
Silk, cotton, and other materials a well. She sighed and picked out a nice dark blue dress. It hugged her body until the waist were it flared out slightly until her ankles. There were no sleeves, and it was just spaghetti straps. It had a silver and gold dragon curling around the dress as a design.  
  
She slipped some black elbow length gloves on, and a pair of high heeled black shoes. She dabbed her face with some eye shadow, and eye liner. She combed her hair out and twisted it into an elegant not near the top of her head.  
  
She looked in the mirror and found her self a true lady. 'I think I'm ready.'  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: I LOVE HER DRESS! I WANT ONE!  
  
Kagome: PRETTY! ^ ^  
  
Inu Yasha: *sigh*  
  
Rain: REVIEWS!!! YEAH!  
  
Every Body: Dear god she _is_ crazy. 


	10. Dinner

Rain: I HAVE A SHIPPOU PLUSHIE!  
  
Shippou: Great. Thanks a lot people.  
  
Reviewrs: hey, what can we say?  
  
Shippou: ^ ^'  
  
Rain: WATER MELONS HURT PEOPLE! *holds lump on head* JEEZ!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Dinner  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome held her head high as she entered the dinning room. She saw Inu Yasha's mother in similar clothing of hers. Miroku was wearing his monk robes. Tai and Sesshomaru were wearing there formal kimonos. Inu Yasha was wearing his red gi.  
  
Every one looked up as she entered and Kagome began to sweat slightly. She had never been the center of attention. She always was given one look and passed by.  
  
As the family started to eat again, Kagome took a seat next to Miroku, and Inu Yasha's mother. She slowly began to eat. She mimicked those around her.  
  
She found herself quite full on roast turkey. This was the first good meal she had, had in a couple of weeks. Kagome helped her self out to some gravy while she listened to the conversation. Miroku had admitted to locking Inu Yasha in his room.  
  
He apologized for locking Kagome in the room as well. She accepted and blushed. Inu Yasha suddenly stood up, took his leave and left to his room. He was so odd. Miroku she found out was a complete and total hentai.  
  
"HENTAI! *slap*"  
  
"Aaah, Lady Kagome I-"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"HENTAI! *slap* "  
  
Came another voice. A girl with long black hair in a low ponytail in servants clothing slapped Miroku. "Uuuuhhhhh....thanks......"  
  
"Sure! Master is such a hentai. He just is odd. Sorry about that LADY Kagome."  
  
"Oh. Sango. Why do you slap your master? Couldn't that get you executed?"  
  
"Yeah, Miroku wont let any one kill me though. How did you get free?"  
  
"Spend the night in my room and I'll tell you."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome waited for Sango to come to her room so they could talk she took in her surroundings. She loved her new home, she hoped she could stay here forever.  
  
She wondered why she had been released. She was about to go out and look for the slave when she burst into the room.  
  
"KAGOME! Hide me! Please!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
A bellowed 'Sango' rang through the house. It sounded suspiciously like Inu Yasha....  
  
"Sango....what did you do to make Inu Yasha so angry?"  
  
"Well...that is....I.....I um.....I sorta, kinda told him that he liked you....."  
  
"You....you WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Don't be angry please!!!"  
  
"SINCE WHEN DID I LIKE HIM!"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmm.....just now?....ehhe....hee?"  
  
"SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"eep."  
  
"DIE!"  
  
Sango ran from the room with Kagome on her heels. Both girls were smiling and were not looking were they were going.  
  
"UMPH!"  
  
Sango knocked into something large with a firm chest. She fell onto her butt and looked up.  
  
"What are you doing....._slave_?"  
  
"Ummm..sir Sesshomaru...I um"  
  
"Sir Sesshomaru. Sango is here with me. I am sorry for the trouble we have caused." Kagome bowed slightly to Sesshomaru and waited his approval to leave. She felt that she was going to be killed by this demon. He looked at her and nodded his head slightly. As they moved away Rin his slave looked back at them.  
  
She looked at the running girls with a kind of wanting that Sesshomaru hadn't seen in a while. He softly wispered in her ear,  
  
"Go on to play Rin. You are not needed at the moment."  
  
"Th-thank you Master...."  
  
Rin ran from him and laughed when she caught up and turned a corner with them. As Sesshomaru watched his personal slave run out of sight he sighed at her lost presence.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: SESSHOMARU PLUSHIE PLEASE!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not want to be touched by your hands.  
  
Rain: MEANIE!  
  
Sesshomaru: ......  
  
Rin: FLUFFY!  
  
Sesshomaru: I AM NOT FLUFFY! Rin: hehe! ^ ^  
  
Jakken: STUPID HUMAN GIRL!  
  
Akane: *jumps out of nowhere* *bashes Jakken with Mallet* HAH!  
  
Rain: ^ ^' 


	11. Fluffy

Rain: HI! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Sesshomaru: feh.  
  
Inu Yasha: MY LINE!  
  
Sesshomaru: .....LINE!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: feh..  
  
Rain: ?  
  
Inu Yasha: ....  
  
Rain: RAIN GOT SESSHOMARU PLUSHIE!! YEAH!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: HA HA!!  
  
Rain: SHUT UP YOU!  
  
Sesshomaru: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
  
Rain: I will make you......have WAFFY SCENES WITH RIN!  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh...okay....I mean....NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! PLEASE!!  
  
Rain: ^ ^ HA HA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Slave Holder  
  
Fluffy gets to know Rin  
  
~*~  
  
Fluffy...I mean Sesshomaru was walking down the hall after leaving his slaves with the new mistress of the house. She defiantly was very pretty but she just was already claimed. He knew how much his brother lusted over her and he got an idea.  
  
People always think the he, Sesshomaru was mindless, and emotionless, he was just the oppisate. He loved to torture his brother. But in a brotherly love. *snicker* Sesshomaru became cupid at that moment.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to start to Kagome's room to start the ritual of getting his brother and soon to be sister-in-law together he saw one of the victims coming down the hall.  
  
"Inu Yasha...."  
  
"What the fuck do you want you bastard...."  
  
"Who rude. I was only saying that your slave is quite good looking now since she isn't a slave any more."  
  
"Don't......touch......her......"  
  
Inu Yasha growled low in his voice. "Don't worry about me hanyou. Kouga is the one after her."  
  
"KOUGA!"  
  
"Yes. I suggest you-"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't listen. He was running before Sesshomaru had said yes. As Inu Yasha ran through the hallways he started to think...  
  
'Why would Kouga want Kagome. Didn't he hate humans. What. Why would I care....'  
  
Inu Yasha stopped and looked over the balconey. He saw the three girls talking, but no Kouga.  
  
'Why that fucking bastard....'  
  
Inu Yasha watched the girls and is eyes sofented as they hit Kagome. She really was pretty. 'WHAT!? What am I thinking?! She's a.......servant......girl....BUT SHE ISN'T ANY MORE! So what's holding me back....... Duh......Duh what? YOU ARE SO STUPID! WHO ARE YOU! Ummmmmmmmmm...........you.....Oh....okay then.....'  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head after his conversation with himself. He knew there was something about this girl, something that made him feel....almost.......more than usual.  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga, a wolf demon was walking down the corridor, he felt like getting some fresh air. He wanted badly to go and run but the castle rules prevented him from doing so. As he walked into the brightly lit garden three females caught his eye.  
  
Two were servant girls, and the other was a lady of the castle, a new one at that. They seemed to be friends for they were all talking and laughing. He was about to go introduce himself when he caught the dog-turds scent.  
  
'Oh...so Inu Yasha has a little crush? I will have to break it then.'  
  
As Kouga smiled evily as a wolf could he walked up to the new lady and said,  
  
"Hello m'lady....May I ask what your name is so that it may go with your beautiful face? I am Okami Kouga."  
  
Kagome blushed when this handsome man introduced himself, and she quitly replied,  
  
"Higrashi Kagome is my name."  
  
"What a lovley name."  
  
"Ummmmmmmm........thanks."  
  
Kouga looked at this beautiful woman and decided.  
  
"You are now my woman." A rour was heard from a little distance away and Kouga turned his head. He saw Inu Yasha sprint after him. Kagome also smacked him with her hand.  
  
"Your WOMAN! I am NOT a possesion!"  
  
"You wimpy wolf! Stay away from my Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked on as Inu Yasha tore at Kouga. With speed born of his demon blood Inu Yasha raked his claws at Kouga and said,  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!"  
  
As the chi from his claws struck where Kouga had been, Kouga ran. He turned and the battle for Kagome was on......  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: HI!  
  
Sesshomaru: TO..... MUCH.........HUGS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: HA HA!  
  
Miroku: Oh no....oh no you don't........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rain: I WANT A MIROKU PLUSHIE!!!!  
  
Miroku: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!  
  
Sango: Heh, stupid pervert.  
  
Miroku: SANGO! HELP!!!!  
  
Sango: no.  
  
Miroku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Kouga

Rain: YEAH! Miroku is now MINE!  
  
Miroku: Kami-sama save me....  
  
Rain: HA HA!  
  
Fluffy: STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY!  
  
Sirius: It's not so bad  
  
Fluffy: GO BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY!  
  
Sirius: Sure......Fluffy.  
  
Fluffy: FLUFFY BE GONE!  
  
^ ^'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Kouga  
  
~*~  
  
As Kouga slammed into Inu Yasha the wind was knocked out of him as Inu Yasha's fist connected with his chest.  
  
Kouga slammed into the ground as Inu Yasha slid back and wobbled slightly from the kick in the head.  
  
"What's *cough cough* the matter Dog *cough* Face. Am I to fast *cough* for you? *cough cough*"  
  
"No! Your just all speed, and no strength!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
Kouga ran at Inu Yasha and started to beat his head and chest unmercifully. Kouga's claws were penetrating his defense unmercifully. He started to get scratched up. As his head, and chest began to be totally covered in criss crossing stripes of scratches.  
  
Kouga was about to take a strike at Inu Yasha's eyes while he was trying to defend himself. All of a sudden in slow motion Kouga's claws came down towards Inu Yasha's face. Kagome threw herself between the two and took the blow to her back. "KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Sango and Rin shouted as they saw their friend take a blow for Inu Yasha.  
  
As Kagome fell lightly onto Inu Yasha. He looked stunned at her. He saw the blood, and looked to her attacker. Kouga was staring at his claws in disbelief. 'I- I just hurt Kagome....I can't believe it.'  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome's unconscious face and his eyes glowed. His eyes turned from golden, to a deep blood red. The pupils turned fully navy blue. As his claws became longer, and fangs poked out from his mouth his muscles bulged out from him. His full transformation to demon was complete.  
  
The shadows of Inu Yasha's bangs hid his eyes from view. As his head lifted his demon mind began thinking in primal thoughts.  
  
Woman is hurt.  
  
Woman has blood.  
  
Wolf hurt woman.  
  
Woman mate.  
  
She is mine.  
  
Woman is mine.  
  
My mate.  
  
Wolf attacked my mate.  
  
Wolf must die.  
  
With that settled in his primal head Inu Yasha leaped with so much force, and speed, even Kouga was taken aback by him. As Inu Yasha slashed at Kouga. Kouga backed away and began to retreat. He knew it was impossible from him to beat Inu Yasha as a full demon.  
  
As the wolf youkai retreated the Inu hanyou turned youkai turned to his 'mate' and checked her again. The marks were light, and would heal. She would live and she was going to be ok. As Inu Yasha picked her up he flew out of the castle grounds.  
  
His instincts were telling him to care for his mate. He saw a good cave not so far from the castle. He set Kagome down and took of her shirt. He set to work licking her clean. As he cleaned her wounds, Kagome slowly came back to the concise world. She felt something warm, and soothing on her back. She was on fire. She felt really weak after the Kouga encounter. 'How on earth could he attack me?'  
  
She started to fall back asleep when a low snarl woke her up completely. She slowly turned her head and saw a very demon Inu Yasha licking her. She stifled a scream threatening to come loose.  
  
She watched him clean her back and realized out relaxing it was. She settled slowly back into slumber while an angel administered to her back.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was just coming out of his demon trance. He was so tired. Turning to and from demon was hard. He heard a soft sigh come form next to him. He pulled his 'warm pillow' closer to him and realized that it was breathing. Afraid of who it was he lifted his head to look at the breathing object. It was Kagome. She had no top, and the scratches on her back were beginning to heal. Thanks to the saliva in his mouth. He knew that their was healing property in it.  
  
He suddenly sniffed her and sighed in relief. He hadn't forced her to mate with him. It seemed all his demon body did was try and heal her. He was confused by himself and slowly snuggled deeper with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was having a wonderful dream where a white haired Angel was holding her, and telling her that he loved her. She slowly woke up and snuggled closer to the warmth behind her She slowly lifter her head and gazed behind her. There sat Inu Yasha snuggled up to her. Her eyes grew wide and was about to scream when she remembered the wounds that Kouga gave her.  
  
'How on earth did Inu Yasha get me here? What's wrong with my back. I feel almost healed?'  
  
She took another look at his face and found a pair of gold eyes staring back into hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: HI GUYS!  
  
Miroku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Shippou: HA HA!  
  
Rain: Guess who I want.....KOUGA PLUSHIE!  
  
Kouga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome Save me!  
  
Kagome: BURN IN HELL WOLF! .....I mean.....sorry Kouga-kun. The author is all powerful.  
  
Every body: ^ ^'  
  
Inu Yasha: GO KAGOME! *waves Kagome flags*  
  
~*~¥~*~ 


	13. Cave of Love

Rain: HI!  
  
Kouga: WAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Rain: *sqweeze*  
  
Kouga: GAH! *choking sounds*  
  
Inu Yasha: HA HA!  
  
Kagome: HA HA! I mean....SIT!  
  
Inu Yasha: *wham* BITCH!  
  
Kagome: Sorry...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Cave of Love  
  
~*~  
  
"Ka-Kagome?"  
  
"Y-Yes Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"What...what am I doing here...."  
  
"Feh! Bitch! You jumped in front of Kouga! You are SO stupid you know!"  
  
"S-Sorry...I was just trying to *grumble mumble*"  
  
"What wench? I can't hear you...."  
  
"I SAID I was just trying to help."  
  
"Feh. I don't need any help."  
  
Inu Yasha stuck up his nose and put his arms in his sleeves in the 'Inu Yasha' Postion.  
  
*sniffle, sniffle* "SO I GOT HURT FOR NOTHING?! WELL FINE THEN JERK!" Kagome turned around with tears silently streaming from her eyes. She didn't want to face him at the moment. She turned away and made to stand up and leave. As she stood she wobbled a bit from blood loss.  
  
As she began to fall she clenched her eyes shut waiting for the fall. It never came though. She looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes staring into her own.  
  
"Feh. Stupid wench. You'll kill your self if you keep pushing."  
  
She knew he was right, so she relazed and let him put her on the floor. As she studied him, she looked at him for the first time. He had a good strong BARE chest. His over coat was on the floor making a temporary nest.  
  
They had been sleeping together on it a while ago. He had nice strong legs, and silvery white hair. Beautiful golden eyes. A pair of fuzzy white ears perched on the top of his head. He twitched them occasionally.  
  
She got an urge to touch them so she reached out to do so.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha lowered Kagome to the floor and studied her for the first time. She was really pretty. She had pretty raven hair to the mid back, blue-grey pools of eyes, and a cute perked up nose.  
  
She was stunningly innocent, and cute, unlike Kikyou. Kikyo had been graceful, and beautiful. She didn't giggle, or laugh. Her smiles were pain filled, and her eyes were always cold.  
  
Kagome looked similar, and smelled similar. They could have been sisters. That is why he called her Kikyo till she started to speak. Now he could concentrate on her scent with out getting distracted by that enticing scent that had surrounded her at first.  
  
She smelled like lavender, and roses. She smelled a little nervous to. He looked at her rosy lips and wondered how they tasted. She looked so enticing, so much like a vixen she was. 'STOP IT! Bad brain! BAD!'  
  
He was about to lie back down when Kagome suddenly reached up and rubbed his ears softly. Surprisingly he leaned into her touch and purred loudly. When she gave him a surprised look he pulled back abruptly.  
  
He had acted like he had been burned. As both Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed profusely they looked away from each other.  
  
"Sorry Inu Yasha...I didn't mean to startle you..."  
  
"Feh...just...just don't do it again."  
  
As both lay down again they both were thinking almost identical thoughts.  
  
'What an odd girl/boy.'  
  
~*~  
  
Later when Kagome woke up again she felt Inu Yasha was gone. As she felt her back, she felt well enough to get up and move around. As she lifted her weight slowly of the ground she made her way to the cave entrance.  
  
She held onto the cave wall for support and stepped out into the sunshine. As she did so, she shaded her eyes from the bright light. She figured that Inu Yasha had gone hunting so she went and sat down on a nearby log. She was sitting there, thinking about her mom. She and Sota were both killed in the fire. That horrible fire. Burning, wood crackling. That demon capturing her. Two months ago, she had lead a normal life in the human part of the city.  
  
Tears streamed from her eyes slowly. As she got used to the idea that she could never see them again she put her head in her arms and started to sob even heavier. Her back shook with emotion.  
  
As she tried to calm herself she felt a warm pair of hands wrap around her. They rocked her back and forth whispering that it was going to be ok. They rubbed slow circles on her back. She leaned into the heavily muscled chest she cried her heart out.  
  
She looked up once and saw Inu Yasha's face, softened with a caring look. She started to fall asleep when the arms picked her up bridal style and started back for the cave.  
  
As they reached there temporary nest she fell almost instantly asleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha had got up early in the morning to go hunting and he was going to do so. As he caught a pair of rabbits he made his way back to camp. When he got near, he could smell salty water. Tears. As the camp came into view it was obvious that Kagome was crying.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't stand it when women cried around him. He instantly felt bad. With most women he felt guilty. With Kagome, he felt his heart would break. He didn't pause to consider his feelings.  
  
He just dropped the rabbits and proceeded to take Kagome in his arms and try to soothe her. She cried in his arms for awhile and he still didn't know why she cried. As she slowly fell into slumber, he took her to the nest he had made and set her gently down.  
  
He walked back out when he was sure she was asleep and then went back outside. The rabbits were still there so he skinned them and made a fire. As he roasted them he heard commotion come from the cabin.  
  
He looked in side and saw Kagome coming out.  
  
"Thank you Inu Yasha."  
  
"Feh... I just hate to see women cry. Why were you crying?"  
  
"I was thinking about my family."  
  
"You can bring them here now that you are part of the Inu house hold...."  
  
"They-They all died when our house burned down. I was the only survivor. I was caught that same night. I only remember my mom to get out."  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
Inu Yasha stared back at the cooking rabbits as Kagome made her self comfortable on a medium sized rock on the other side of the fire.  
  
"Are you hungry wench?"  
  
He added the wench just for good measure.  
  
"Yes...I am"  
  
Kagome replied with a half smile.  
  
"You can have one of these then."  
  
Inu Yasha handed her one of the rabbits on a stick. He immediately tore into his own and began scarfing down.  
  
Kagome took smaller bites, but still stuffed her self.  
  
Both sat far into the night feeding of fresh rabbit after coming a little closer in friendship status.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: Thanks guys who read the note and answered. It makes me feel good. I thank you all and want every one to know that I will try to make chappys longer but thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Inu Yasha: Why are you helping her?  
  
Kagome: SIT! That wasn't nice at ALL!  
  
Inu Yasha: jeez. I was just kidding.  
  
Kagome: Humph!  
  
Rain: ^ ^' RAIN WANT'S A SANGO PLUSHIE!  
  
Sango: NO!  
  
Miroku: he he he....  
  
Sango: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Rain: YAAAAAA!  
  
Sango: SAVE ME MIROKU!  
  
Miroku: gladly! ^_^  
  
Sango: Maybe not.....– – '  
  
^ ^' 


	14. Love Pats, Sango Smacks

Rain: SANGO IS MINE! SHE IS SO COOOOL! SHE HAS A BOOMARANG!  
  
Sango: o.0  
  
Miroku: I want a Sango plushie....to squeeze... ^ ^  
  
Sango: HENTAI! *wham*  
  
Miroku: @.@  
  
Rain: HA HA!  
  
^ ^'  
  
Rain: Guys, I now you hate these, and they make it confusing, but please let me write it the way I want to...Thanks....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Love Pats, and Sango Smacks  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha looked back to the sleeping Kagome. She could go home when she woke up. She was almost fully healed, thanks to is healing her. When he got back, he was most DEFINITELY killing Kouga.  
  
'How DARE he touch my mate. MINE! He hurt _my woman._'  
  
As these thoughts were circling around Inu Yasha's head Kagome stirred lightly. She opened her eyes to the morning. She could hear birds chirping happily outside. As she stretched her back tingled a little bit, but it was almost fully healed.  
  
As she stood up she noticed Inu Yasha brooding in a corner.  
  
"What's wrong Inu Yasha?"  
  
".........FEH!.....Let's go..."  
  
"Oh...k....Lets go!"  
  
"Get on my back."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me bitch."  
  
"Ummm..o-okay."  
  
As she settled herself onto Inu Yasha's back like piggy back style they flew of.  
  
At first Kagome was scared. But she grew to like it. As her hold on Inu Yasha tightened she closed her eyes and felt the breeze on her back. As she slowly opened her eyes she could see the castle coming into view.  
  
As they both touched down and Inu Yasha let Kagome slid down his back he sighed just low enough that Kagome didn't hear. He regretted having her legs not wrap around his waist again.  
  
Inu Yasha was so wrapped up in fantasies that he didn't notice Kouga coming until he held Kagome's hands in his own.  
  
"Kagome?! I'm SO SORRY! Are you alright!?"  
  
"I'm..um....fine Kouga."  
  
She shivered and tried to get out of Kouga's grasp.  
  
"Please let go."  
  
"No. You are now my woman! You can be my mate!"  
  
"Kouga I..."  
  
"Wimpy wolf! Get your hands of Kagome!"  
  
"Ohhhhhooooo....Inu-kuro has a thing for MY woman...does he?"  
  
"I am NOT your woman Kouga! Now LET ME GO!"  
  
As Kagome yelled at Kouga she pushed him away. As he stumbled from surprise more then Kagome's strength he got all starry eyed.  
  
"My woman gave me a love pat!"  
  
*anime fall for Inu Yasha, and Kagome*  
  
"YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Both screamed in unison.  
  
Kouga just ran with little starry eyes, and a microphone proclaiming his love to every one for Kagome.  
  
*sweatdrop* "ummmmmmmmmmmm....ok..." both said looking at each other.  
  
~*~  
  
A different part of the castle Sango was carrying dishes back to the kitchens with Rin.  
  
"I hope Kagome-chan is alright....Do you think she is Rin?"  
  
"Yeah...that Inu Hanyou, Inu Yasha was looking after her remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but I still wonder if she will be alright."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As both females were walking down the corridor a shadow creeped up to them.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
Both Rin and Sango shouted at Miroku after they had both dropped and broken all the dishes they were carrying.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
As Sango and Rin started to collect pieces of pottery Miroku lay on the ground next to the wall. He sported some bruises, and bumps.  
  
"Ouch...You didn't have to break my skull..."  
  
Sango just lifted her nose and walked out of sight with Rin trailing behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: YEAH! CHAPPY!  
  
Sesshomaru: *waves small flag* Yaaaa....*grumbiling*.  
  
Rain: I WANT A HOJO PLUSHIE! No.......NARAKU! Noooo...*shivers* ............::blink, blink:: I WANT A.........A.......A..............A....................A..................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................................A.................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........HITEN PLUSHIE! I know he's dead...OH WELL!  
  
Hiten: Shit.....  
  
Manten: HAHA!  
  
Hiten: SHUT UP HAIRLESS WONDER!  
  
Manten: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *anime tears*  
  
^ ^' 


	15. Naraku

Rain: UPDATES!  
  
Hiten: No kidding...  
  
Manten: WAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Hiten: SHUT UP!  
  
Manten: *sniffle*  
  
Rain: I LOVE PLUSHIES! *pops head out of GIGANTIC pile of plushies and swims around in them.*  
  
Inu Yasha: WAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Cast: OOC INU YASHA!!  
  
Inu Yasha: ooops....  
  
^ ^'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Naraku  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: Okay people...I know that this chapter says Naraku, but I hate storys with Naraku. Can't we just have ONE single story with no Naraku?  
  
I know I mentioned Naraku earlier, but just forget it. I don't want to...I'm to lazy. This story is going to be mostly romance. Angst if possible.  
  
Kikyo will come, but be warned that she will be BASHED INTO HELL!  
  
Sorry....  
  
Any way....No Naraku. Just a waff long story. I will try to pull some plot for this story....Probably something that includes looking for shards in the castle. It's going to be a little project of the parents. The kids....(Inu Yasha Gang) Will be getting shards from the demons.....(Kagurra, Kanna, and so on) but they will have a challenge like to sing a song, or kiss a guy/girl, riddle...you know silly things.  
  
If they pass, they get a shard, and the demon is "killed". When they get all the shards they will get a prize of some sort from Inu Yasha's mother and father. This is going to be a quest in the castle, but humorous, and romantic.  
  
Thanks for listening! BYE!  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: LOVE THE PLOT!  
  
Naraku: NO ME!  
  
Rain: YEPPERZ!  
  
Naraku: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *shot from ceiling as he falls to the ground crying*  
  
*poof*  
  
Rain: NARAKU IS GONE!  
  
Cast: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Rain: ^ ^' 


	16. Game Introduced

Rain: HI!  
  
Hiten: PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Rain: NOPE! RED CODE MOUNTAIN DEW IS GOOOOOOOOOD! SUGAR!  
  
Inu Yasha: STOP YELLING!  
  
Rain: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kagom: OUIE!  
  
Rain: I'm glad all you people like my plot.  
  
Naraku: WAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Rain: HAHA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Game Introduced  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha You have been summoned to the queens room."  
  
~*~  
  
"Lady Kagome, you have been summoned to the queens room."  
  
~*~  
  
"Miroku, you have been summoned to the queens room."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango, you are to come to the queens room."  
  
~*~  
  
"Shippou, you are to come to the queens room."  
  
~*~  
  
After all the people summond were at the queens room she began speaking to the confused slave, lords, and lady. And child.  
  
"Children, I want to explain a game. You are all going to be playing a game called Shard Hunt. Your going to be going with your group. The ones you are with now, and try and collect shards. There are going to be part of a jewel. K? Everyone with me so far?"  
  
*nods all around*  
  
"Okay, Kagome is going to be a miko that can shoot powerful energy arrows, Inu Yasha the half demon that can fight with the tetsusaiga, Miroku, the pervert priest. Sango the demon exterminator, Shippou the cuddly kitsune that hides in all danger." *Nods again*  
  
Then Inu Yasha's parents explained the details like Kagome was from a different time, Shippou's parents were killed and such.  
  
"Okay, now that you know your self's in the game, you have to get the shards. Kagome is the only one that can sense them. You guys have to sing, or solve a riddle to get a shard. Ounce you have it, you would have 'killed' the demon."  
  
*nods*  
  
"Okay...Have fun! Oh...and the prize is a trip to the beach for a week!"  
  
"YIPPEE!" All the girls shouted with excitement, and immediately set out for shards....  
  
"Boys, you get to have chores done for you for two years..."  
  
"LET'S GO!" Shouted the boys as they took of.  
  
"Aaawww...So nice for them to play such a nice game...."  
  
*sweatdrop from king*  
  
"Dear, do you think that every one will cooperate?"  
  
"*distantly* HENTAI! *smack*"  
  
"*sweatdrop* Hope so...." ~*~  
  
"Kagome, we have to look for shards!!" Inu Yasha was wining in a puppy voice....  
  
"Inu Yasha....It's 12:30 PM...I'm tired, lets go to bed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!!" Shouted everyone else.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
As Inu Yasha pouted and walked back to his room Kagome started up her hallway. 'Wonder why he's so anxious.... he probably is to lazy to do his own chores...'  
  
As Kagome walked into her room she pulled of her clothing and got into a silvery, blue robe. She walked to her personal hot spring that was in her room and started to bath. As she poured water into her hair to get the shampoo out she heard a sound.  
  
"Who-Who's there?"  
  
As she looked worriedly around, she noticed that her door and flown open. As she got up to close it, she shivered. She was probably cold from the air, after being in the hot spring.  
  
As Kagome eased her self into the spring she sighed deeply. This was heaven. As she dried her self of she smelled her hair. It smelled of honey suckle, and sandalwood. She got into her night clothes and slipped into bed. As she did so, she saw Shippou already curled up on a pillow next to her. She smile softly and closed her eyes. As her breathing slowed and she had fallen asleep and shadow left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up to the chirping birds. She stretched and rubbed the sand out of her eyes. She yawned widely shook Shippou awake.  
  
"Shippou....Shippou... Wake up....SHIPPOU!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! I'm awake! I'm awake! You didn't have to yell!"  
  
"Sorry, just thought you'd like some breakfast. I was going to get some now."  
  
"Oh...Okay."  
  
As the two dressed they moved towards the door. Kagome was wearing a simple kimono with a navy blue back round, and a purple dragon breathing emerald green flames across it. The obi was scarlet red, and she wore a clip in her hair of fire.  
  
When Kagome got to the table she saw Inu Yasha scarfing his favorite food. Ramen. As Kagome ordered her breakfast she watched InuYasha pig out. 'I can't believe I have to work with him, on a game no less. Great....Just great....'  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: LALALALALALA!  
  
Inu Yasha: SUGAR!  
  
Rain: MINE!  
  
Kagome: SPRITE REMIX!  
  
Rain: CODE RED MOUNTAIN DEW!  
  
Inu Yasha: FANTA ORANGE!  
  
Rain: sugar...*rocks in dark corner muttering* sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar.  
  
Inu Yasha: Until next time!  
  
Rain: Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar,  
  
cast: ^ ^' 


	17. Mistress Centipede, and the Crow

Rain: HI! I love you guys! I don't need any more plushies! YEAH!  
  
Cast: THANK GOD!  
  
Rain: but I want........CANDY!  
  
Cast: *sigh*  
  
Rain: RECESS!  
  
Cast: PENUT BUTTER!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Mistress Centipede, and the Crow  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome and the new group left and started to walk around, they noticed how the castle didn't seem to have it's usual hustle and bustle. They were getting a little nervous when they saw a piece of a bug, a leg in the middle of a hall way.  
  
As she walked around it, she saw one of the maids at the end of the hall way. She was always obsessed with bugs. Mostly centipedes. As the group made there way over to her she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello...I see you have come for a shard...."  
  
"Yeah, what do we have to do?"  
  
"Well...Sango, Miroku, and Shippou may not help, Kagom and Inu Yasha must try to untangle them selves from this post after I have tied them up."  
  
"Oh...Okay..."  
  
As The rest of the group backed away Inu Yasha and Kagome went and stood next to the poll. As the mistress tied them up quiet tightly they kept giving each other withering glares. As the mistress stood away she spoke.  
  
"Okay. Now untie your selves, and you will get a shard..."  
  
"Ummmm...How do we do this?"  
  
"Kagom...Cut my hands apart, and I can cut the ropes with my claws."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Umm..I don't know! Just do it!"  
  
"Your so self centered! Hold on..."  
  
While this conversation went on The rest were laughing there heads of.... "Geez, you guys look so funny!"  
  
"SHUT UP! MIROKU!"  
  
"Goodness Inu Yasha...I am a monk..."  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly.................."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure, we believe you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
All of them were getting a little tired of waiting for the rope and all. Miroku, and Sango were eating a picnic lunch in the hall way when Kagome suddenly remembered about her bracelet. It was given to her by her mother, and she never took it off.  
  
It looked like a small band, of silver, and gold markings. It had a gold dragon jeweled in it, it was breathing purple amethyst crystals. It was on a silver band. She took the clasp of with her own hands and tried to cut Inu Yasha's rope. As she felt for his rope her hand landed on something soft, and a little firm. As she was about to ask Inu Yasha she realized of all things what it had to be.  
  
'HIS BUTT! Omigod,omigod,omigod,omigod,'  
  
As Kagome was hyperventilating, she quickly tired to take her hand of him but ended up twisting her self harder in her ropes. She found his hands and began cutting.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't notice so she was safe. As his hand ropes cut free, he cut the ropes of them instantly. As Kagome fell from shock of being released so soon after being tied up for such a long time she lost her balance and began to fall.  
  
She squinted her eyes shut as if to help the pain of falling. As she fell she waited for the cold, HARD, ground to break her nose or something. When nothing came she opened her eyes slowly and was staring into someone's chest.  
  
She slowly raised her eyes to Inu Yasha's molten gold ones. She wavered a bit, then stood up.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"No problem. A weak bitch like you should always need help." Inu Yasha snickered sarcastically.  
  
Kagome just smiled and started to walk again to mistress centipede. She gathered the small shard and made her way down the hall way.  
  
"COME ON YOU SLOW POKES!"  
  
"HOLD ON BITCH! I'M HUNGRY!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME BITCH!" "I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!"  
  
"JERK!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"RETARD!"  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOP! YELLLLLLLLLLING!"  
  
"Eep" answered both Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
The queen and King looked at there son and sighed.  
  
"You guys have to work together!"  
  
"We know."  
  
The rest of the day Inu Yasha and Kagome kept shouting insults to each other. It was evening, when they came to one of the many courtyards. This one had a river going through it. A crow servant was there, and all you had to do to get his shard, was every one had to swim the length of the court yard, without drowning.  
  
All of them made it except Shippou who got help from Kagome. As they collected that shard, they made there way towards dinner. Mostly whining about how long it was going to take to get all the shards.  
  
Inu Yasha had a dinner of Ramen, and Kagome oden. Shippou had oden, Sango, and Miroku, had sandwiches. That night when they all went to bed they smiled at how much the group acted.  
  
Kagome dreamt that night. She dreamed of Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
Inu Yasha came up behind Kagome. She looked behind her and saw him. As she turned around, he hugged her. As she relaxed into his embrace he began to lick her neck.  
  
As his tongue rested on her shoulder, light kisses made there way up her neck, to her ear lobe. She giggled from the puffs of breathe he gave to her.  
  
She rested her hands on his strong chest, and rubbed it in slow circular motions. As he carefully unclasped her dress she fell into his arms. As his hands made there way into her dress she looked up. As she saw him she gasped and....  
  
~*~ End Dream~*~  
  
She woke up with a start. She had seen love in his eyes. She blushed lightly at the lustful dream and laid gently down again. She sighed and turned over. She knew that Inu Yasha was different. But just how different.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: LONG CHAPTER!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Lust?!  
  
Kagome: *blush*  
  
Inu Yasha: GAK! *spitting*  
  
Kagome: *getting angry* It wasn't that bad!  
  
Inu Yasha: eep.  
  
Kagome: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!  
  
Rain: Gotto go break up there fight...*sigh*  
  
^ ^' 


	18. All the Lonely People

Rain: Hello all you lonely people....  
  
Shippou: BEETLES! *runs in crazy circles*  
  
Rain: ^ ^'  
  
Shippou: *crashes into wall* @_@  
  
Inu Yasha: HAHA!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
All the Lonely People  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke with a start. She coughed and opened her eyes. FIRE! Every where!  
  
It was being fed by her silk sheets. The flames were licking up her bed. She couldn't breathe. Something was wrong. As choked on her breath.  
  
As she clutched her throat, her eyes grew wide. She smelled her own charred flesh. Those horrible flames. Licking at her neck. Her legs were burning, her eyes were clouded with smoke.. She scratched at her throat, trying to get the smoke out. She rolled to the floor, as a piece of ceiling made it's way to the ground. She winced as part of the white hot plaster touched her burned skin. She couldn't think. Her brain was not working.  
  
She coughed again, and tried to crawl to the door, she crawled, and felt another piece of ceiling collapse. She bit back the tears, and cry of pain. As she reached for the door that was so far away she called out a single name.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
With that said, Kagome took in a breath filled with smoke and ash. With her tattered lungs she screamed as loud as she possibly could.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was in his own room. He couldn't get comfortable. He tried to move and just got hotter. As he tired to settle himself on his stomach he groaned.  
  
He would never get comfortable at this rate. He turned to his back and stared at the ceiling. He sighed and reluctantly got up. With his mind set on some water, he made his way into the hall way and started to walk to the kitchens.  
  
He always hated nights like these were he couldn't sleep. He was passing the bitch's room when he heard her whisper his name then scream.  
  
He just about blew his eardrums out with that scream. As he hurriedly rushed to her door he pushed it open. She was laying there on the ground lying as if dead. She was still whimpering on the cold stone floor.  
  
He didn't really know how to comfort people. He awkwardly patted her back and tried to wake her. He gently shook her when her eyes suddenly flew open...  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
She screamed blindly. She started to scratch at her throat, as though she couldn't breathe. As she tried helplessly to breathe, Inu Yasha noticed that she was still in dream world. She wasn't breathing either.  
  
As he panicked and looked around for anything useful. He looked back to the raven haired girl in his arms, he reacted to the pain, terror, and frightened look on her face.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
Right there in her room, he forced his lips onto hers, her wildly shaking head, and hands slowly quivered and fell to her side. As Inu Yasha's mouth slipped onto hers she woke from her horrible dream.  
  
Inu Yasha traced his tongue over her lips. She gasped instinctively, and he slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth. He touched hers with his, and he relaxed into their intimate kiss.  
  
She shivered then tried to pull away. She didn't know who was kissing her. The arms around her tightened. She felt so safe and protected. That dream had eaten all her courage away. She sighed and leaned into the warm arms again.  
  
She felt so safe. The kiss broke and she leaned against a strongly muscled chest. She started to cry softly. Why was she so stupid. Her mother died, her brother died, and her grand father died. She should just except it and move on.  
  
As she cried Inu Yasha picked her up awkwardly and carried her to his room. He felt her cling to him and he silently slipped into his room. As he did, he noticed how she shivered. He slid her into his king size bed. Then followed her.  
  
He spooned against her small form, and let his outer arm drape across her stomach. The other was above her head, gently stroking her hair. She seemed to calm, then fall asleep.  
  
As he watched her breath, he noticed how good she smelled.  
  
'You want her don't you?'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I am your subconciess.'  
  
'Oh...why are you here?'  
  
'Because I want to know if you want her....'  
  
'Well..sorta. What do you mean?' 'Do you want her as a mate?'  
  
'Umm......I don't know...'  
  
'Lets put this easier for you. Do you want to fuck her? Hard.......fast and heavy.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Do .........you...........want........to..........fuck.............her......... ....?'  
  
'I?! I-I.........I don't..........know..............'  
  
'DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT?!'  
  
'YES! I WANT TO FUCK HER! I want to here her scream beneath me! I want her screams of pleasure to be made by me!! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
With that the little voice disappeared. He sighed...He did want her...she was now a lady..not a salve. She could be his mate. She could be his. His alone. He sighed happily and fell asleep oblivious to the world.  
  
Her scent drove him insane. Her body made his light to fire. Her eyes left him helpless. Her voice captured him. Her soft breath left him lustfully hard. He loved every thing about this strange woman. He love her so much. His only.....His Kagome....  
  
Kagome would be his by the end of the week.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: DONE WITH ANOTHER ONE!  
  
Shippou: @_@  
  
Inu Yasha: HAHA!  
  
Shippou: 'o':( *frowning*  
  
Inu Yasha: *WHAM!* BIIIIIIIIIIITCH! :(  
  
~*~ 


	19. You Belong to Me

Rain: uh oh...*smiles sheepishly* It might get lemony....Can you tell?  
  
Inu Yasha: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....*dreamy smile* lemons.....  
  
Kagome: PERVERT! SIT!  
  
Inu Yasha: OUCH! I MEANT THE FRUIT!  
  
Kagome: SURE YOU DID!  
  
Inu Yasha: I DO!  
  
Rain: ^ ^' Whoops...!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
You Belong to Me  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up that morning. She sighed and settled into the warmth behind her. She wondered about last night. She remembered waking up to a .........a dream! A horrible night mare!  
  
She shuddered at the mere thought of it. She snuggled up to the warmth. She remembered a person caring for her. Someone had relaxed her, she was in bed so he must have put her in bed. As Kagome opened her eyes, she looked at the black silk covers and slowly closed her eyes again. As she was about to fall asleep her eyes shot open.  
  
'BLACK! MY COVERS ARE NOT BLACK!'  
  
She slowly tried to get up out of the strange bed. She moved slightly when a hand made itself know on her lower stomach. She gasped and was pulled back into bed. She closed her eyes tightly and repeated to herself.  
  
'This is not happening....  
  
This is not happening....  
  
This is not happening....  
  
This is not happening....  
  
This is not happening....'  
  
As she repeated her mantra she opened her eyes to see clawed hands on her waist. As she looked behind her she found Inu Yasha's sleeping face. He was so close. Even now. She had another urge to pet his ears, but she smothered it.  
  
She tried again to get out of his bed, but he just tightened his hold and murmured something softly. To Kagome it was crystal clear.  
  
"My Kagome. Mine...." Kagome sat there in shock. Shock. His?! He want her so he claimed her HIS!?!?  
  
"Get...of....me..."  
  
Kagome spoke in a strained voice. She was NOT a possesion.  
  
"Waaa? What the....oh Kagome...."  
  
"GET THE HELL OF ME!!!"  
  
"Kagome...what's with the temper?"  
  
"I am NOT! A possesion!"  
  
"Who said you were?"  
  
"YOU DID!"  
  
"Stop yelling. And when did I?"  
  
"JUST NOW!"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Let me GO!"  
  
"No...."  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT!?"  
  
"You belong to me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You belong to me...and I belong to you.."  
  
"I-I don't understand...."  
  
"I have claimed you as mine. You are now under the potentiall mating of I, Inu Yasha. Inu Hanyou."  
  
"But-but I-"  
  
"You have either to accept or decline."  
  
"I..I have to think about it...."  
  
"Very well.."  
  
With that Inu Yasha released her. She quickly stood up and ran through the door back to her old room.  
  
'Yes. She will be mine. Make no mistake.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Why is he acting this way. I can't believe he just proposed to me!'  
  
Kagome was in her own room She needed to dress so she took her leave. She pulled on a flexible sun dress and scurried down stairs for breakfast. As she hurried down she was tripped. As she fell she was caught by Inu Yasha.  
  
Who for his part took her lips in a passionate kiss. She responded almost immediately. She suddenly jerked out of his hold, and ran down stairs again. Inu Yasha smiled and followed at a slower pace.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I UPDATE IN ONE NIGHT!  
  
Inu Yasha: Rain....Go to bed...it's 2:47 AM.....  
  
Kagome: yeah...  
  
Cast: *nods*  
  
Rain: oh...but...*tears in eyes* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! 'o' 


	20. WAFF!

Rain: HI!  
  
Inu Yasha: STAY AWAY KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: TAKE BACK THE LEMON COMMENT!  
  
Inu Yasha: NO!!  
  
Kagome: *waves noodle* DIE!  
  
Inu Yasha: *waves pixie stick wrapper* NO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
WAFF!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was at the breakfast table and started to eat her cereal. She could still feel Inu Yasha's hot lips on hers. His warm skin pressed to her in his bed, and- AHH! DON'T THINK!  
  
Inu Yasha followed Kagome at a slow pace. To hell with the 'game.' he was going to have Kagome. Sure he felt over confident, but she was going to be his. Wether she wanted to our not.  
  
Kagome visibly tensed when Inu Yasha walked in. He sat right next to her and began to eat some egg that had been brought. Kagome ate quietly for a couple of slow minutes then got up to leave.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Will you join me in a ride at 10:30 this morning?"  
  
"I have no horse."  
  
"I can provide one."  
  
".....I guess so........"  
  
"Good. I will have a lunch packed...."  
  
".......Okay.......1.1"  
  
Kagome eyed Inu Yasha warily. 'Why is he being so nice? Maybe because he wants me to be his mate? Oh well.....'  
  
Kagome turned and left for her room. She wanted to read a bit before going out riding. She came to her room and was about to open the door when she remembered the dream she had, had.  
  
She shivered and walked away. She really didn't want to go there just yet. As she wondered down the hall way she made her way towards the library. As she got there she went to the romance section.  
  
Ever since she was little she always wanted to be a princess in a castle where a knight would come and rescue her. She sighed half heartedly. She would never get that now. As she picked up a book called 'Crown Duel' she started to read.  
  
Kagome had been trapped in the world of a girl named Mel, a countess but wild. She had a secret lover, and a special some one. She was enchanted by this book. She was so trapped up in it she almost missed her ride.  
  
She hurried to her room, and pulled some clothes on and left again as fast as she could. As she pulled on her jeans, and shirt, she pulled her hair into a quick pony tail. She ran out side while pulling on her over jacket and rasing to the barns.  
  
As she got there she watched in slow motion as Inu Yasha rode out at a trot on a beautiful brown, honey colored horse with a black mane, and tail. He had red, and gold highlights in his soft fur.  
  
The horse he was leading was a pretty golden colored horse with flaming red, and brown mane and tail. They both sparkled with their own beauty.  
  
"Inu-Inu Yasha? Are those the horses we will be riding?"  
  
"Yeah bitch. They are."  
  
"Oh...Okay. AND DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!"  
  
"Why not?" Inu Yasha replied with a smirk .  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S MEAN!"  
  
"Oh? It means female _DOG_ In the inu youkai tounge...."  
  
"Oh...Female DOG! I am NOT a dog!"  
  
"Nope. But you are MY bitch..."  
  
"GRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....................." A light blush covered her face. 'His bitch! That is so...so.........DOG LIKE!'  
  
"Okay. Can we go riding now BITCH."  
  
"HMPH! Okay...."  
  
As Kagome clamored onto her horses back she settle down. She looked over and caught Inu Yasha staring at her. As she made eye contact, he turned suddenly and raced of calling her to hurry up.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was just bringing out their horses when Kagome came running up. She was wearing a shirt that was a little to short, and a little to tight. Her jeans looked as if they were made to accentuate her curves. Her boots just made her look sexy.  
  
He talked to her and told her she was his bitch which was true then he took a great big look at her chest when she was getting on her horse. They were so curvy.  
  
He just wanted to reach out and touch them. As she finished getting on she looked at him. Realizing he had been caught, he turned away, and started to ride covering up any uncomfortableness with harsh words to hurry up.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha as they rode out into the valley just in front of the castle. She looked at him and called out.  
  
"What are the names of out horses?"  
  
"There names are Moon Fire, and Lightning Dust! Moon is yours! And Dust is mine!"  
  
"Oh! Cool!"  
  
They continued there ride, Kagome kicked her horse into a trot. She laughed as she bounced up and down. She got into the rythem of the horses body. She posted and laughed as the horse jumped a fallen log.  
  
She was enjoying her self greatly when something spooked her horse. As it jumped she gave an "Eep!" and was thrown of. She curled herself into a ball ready to land and break a couple bones.  
  
She was curled up and she waited, when nothing happened she opened her eyes. She was looking at a chest, a finely toned one at that. She could smell a musky scent of male, and pines, or willow.  
  
She looked up shyly afraid of who had caught her. She was staring into golden eyes.  
  
"Wench, what are you doing?"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes were filled with fake concern, but with laughter. Kagome realized that HE had spooked her horse. ALL TO CATCH HER! 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..he is SO going to get it!'  
  
"Inu Yasha?..........YOU ARE SO DEAD!"  
  
Kagome sat up and tried to turn around on his horse but just ended up throwing it of balance. It threw Inu Yasha and Kagome of it's self and Inu Yasha curled protectively around Kagome. As they came down she heard Inu Yasha grunt in pain.  
  
They started to roll down the hill and came to a stop near the bottom at a lake. She slowly got of of Inu Yasha and looked around. The lake was the most beautiful thing she had every seen. It looked like it was made of sapphire.  
  
She gasped as she looked back towards Inu Yasha....He was ashen faced, and was groaning n pain. His arm looked like it was bent at the opposite angle then it was supposed to.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: SO SORRY! LATE AGAIN! Inu Yasha: WE GOT A BREAK!  
  
Kagome: YEAH!  
  
Rain: SHUT UP!  
  
Shippou: NO!  
  
Rain: Guys, Sorry this took so long. I have been REALLY sad lately, and I blew completely up at my sister. She tried to break my arm again. Seriously. She is always trying to hurt me and she's 12! I'm freaking 13! MAN!  
  
Sarah: I DO NOT!  
  
Rain: YES YOU DO! But any way..... SORRY AGAIN! 


	21. Lake and Lunch

Rain: Sugar....*one eye twitch*  
  
Kagome: SCAAAAAAAAAAAARY!  
  
Inu Yasha: HAHA!  
  
Kagome: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Inu Yasha: SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARY!  
  
Rain: HAHA!  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome: GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Rain: SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome: HAHA!  
  
Rain: This is going in circles....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Lake and Lunch  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome just got done wrapping the grumbling Inu Yasha's arm up after bending if back into place. She heard him curse lightly beneath his breath.  
  
"It isn't that bad. You should heal quickly."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
She pulled a little harder then needed on the bandage. As Inu Yasha hissed in pain, she tied the bandage of.  
  
"Let eat. Your arm is fine except for the torn tendon. It should heal within the hour." "Mumble, grumble...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks Kagome."  
  
"Wha? Your welcome."  
  
Inu Yasha had spoken in a soft voice.  
  
"What's for lunch wench?" "Don't call me wench, and food is for lunch."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and smelled the basket. From it's scent he pieced together that it held some sandwiches, and a pastry of some sort. He snorted and sat in the 'Inu Yasha postion'.  
  
Kagome started to pull out some meat, and cheese sandwiches. She pulled out there desert of strawberry filled pastries. They were so good! (To true!)  
  
Kagome ate her two sandwiches quietly while Inu Yasha's four disappeared rapidly. She grimaced at the sound of his eating. 'I hope he doesn't eat like that all the time. I wouldn't be able to live with him that long.'  
  
Kagome froze at what she had said to herself. She was implying that she would live with him. No. She would move out. She would get married to a great human. Become a princess, and....miss the castle greatly.  
  
Kagome sighed. She would miss Inu Yasha most. Kagome looked at the lake. She went to her horse and pulled out her two piece bathing suit, and went to change behind a rock. The lake looked so inviting on this hot day.  
  
When she came out again, Inu Yasha was no where to be seen. She sighed again. As she walked over the lake, she jumped in and smiled in relief.  
  
~*~ Inu Yasha watched as Kagome went and changed behind a large rock. He went and looked at her. She had nice long legs, nicely shaped, and smooth. Her hips were curvy and looked like they needed to be touched.  
  
Her breasts were small but, very firm. She was beautiful. She pulled on her bikini swimsuit and put it on. It was black with red roses. She went to the lake and looked around.  
  
'Probably looking for me.' He smirked arrogantly.  
  
She dived in and had a look of complete bliss on her face. As she swam around, he pulled of his clothing and pulled on his bathing suit. It looked like a pair of black shorts. He ran to the lake and did a cannon ball in.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Don't get so scared...."  
  
"Sorry, You frightened me..."  
  
"I know...."  
  
"MEANIE!" With that Kagome splashed him with water.  
  
"Your going to get it!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome commenced in the largest water fight ever seen. Inu Yasha splashed Kagome back, and she dove under water. As she searched for him she felt arms snake around her waist and pull her above the water. They gently put her on the back, and flung her into the water....  
  
Kagome stood up sputtering. She looked around again, but Inu Yasha wasn't there. She stood up to leave when Arms grabbed her again but pulled her under water. She coughed and turned around. Inu Yasha brushed his lips on hers as he stood up. He walked out and turned around to see her blush and get up as well.  
  
'He's not so bad...'  
  
'She tasted good....'  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: SORRY ABOUT BEING LATE!  
  
Inu Yasha: *smiles* WAFF!  
  
Kagome: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Rain: oh and RoyalDevil20? I am NOT a cry baby so there! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Kagome: YEAH!  
  
Inu Yasha: HA!  
  
Rain: SEE I HAVE FRIENDS! 


	22. Sango and Miroku waff

Rain: I am SOOOOOOO Sorry guys! I haven't updated FOR EVER!  
  
Inu Yasha: Well we got a nice break...  
  
Rain: yeah, I was on vacation in California.  
  
Kagome: Did you see the big trees?  
  
Rain: YEP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Sango, Miroku Fluff  
  
~*~  
  
Sango remembered Kagome going horse back riding with Inu Yasha, and she would be stuck around the castle with Miroku. She sighed and started cleaning up the dishes.  
  
As she sighed and rested her head against a nearby cabinet she closed her eyes. She didn't realize that someone else was in the room at the moment as well. She didn't realize until to late.  
  
Her eyes widened and a strangled gasp escaped her throat as she turned to see her attacker she slapped with all her strength.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!"  
  
"But my dearest. I was only trying to awake you-"  
  
"GET AWAY!"  
  
".....alright."  
  
Sango gasped. Her master didn't say any thing more. He just walked out. Usually he would say something like it being an accident, or something. He wouldn't just leave. Sango wondered what bothered her ecchi master.  
  
As she stealthily followed him, she watched as a maid in one of the more revealing out fits walked by. Miroku didn't even blink. He just kept walking.  
  
Now Sango was really intrigued. She wondered why Miroku wasn't hitting on this girl. She followed him to the court yard, where a couple of noble women stood gossiping. Miroku ignored them and walked by.  
  
She had to know what was wrong with him. Did she really hurt him that bad for him to just ignore all women? She followed him out to the front of the castle where she watched him start to meditate in the front garden.  
  
She walked out and cleared her throat.  
  
"Uh. Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Sango?"  
  
Sango shivered at his low husky voice.  
  
"I uh....was wondering...why didn't you group any of those women?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
".....yeah.."  
  
"I like a girl already."  
  
"Oh" Sango felt her heart drop.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"She's is beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Brown hair, and a nice body."  
  
"Oh. What's her name."  
  
"It reminds me of the sea on the night, the moon in the wind. She is very special to me."  
  
Sango's heart dropped even further.  
  
"Who IS she master?"  
  
"Her name is-"  
  
Miroku stood up and hugged her gently. His mouth near her ear he whispered her name.  
  
"Sango."  
  
Sango gasped and Miroku pulled her into a passionate kiss. She tensed and was about to slap him away but instead she melted into his arms. He was so strong and caring. He always groped her, but obviously not others lately.  
  
His tongue gently tapped her lips and she opened them shyly. He invaded her mouth and poured out his love for her in that sweet lingering kiss.  
  
As she shyly pulled away for some air, she looked up into his face.  
  
At that same instant, she heard applause. There next to the stairs leading up to the castle was Kagome, and Inu Yasha, both clapping enthusiastically.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's and Inu Yasha's horse's had both ran away after he had broken his arm, so he had to carry her back.  
  
As Kagome felt the wind blow on her face as Inu Yasha ran through the forest, she couldn't help but laugh. She loved this sense of doing something like this. It was so fun.  
  
She looked down to Inu Yasha's hair. Those silky strands were so much fun to play with. She ran her fingers through his hair idly and he just squeezed her legs and kept running. He wasn't any fun...  
  
She hugged his back when the castle came into view. She squinted her eyes and thought she could see Sango. And Miroku! As they go closer, they realized that those two were locked at the lips.  
  
Kagome was set down and Inu Yasha smiled. They both clapped when the kiss broke apart.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome where grinning like cheshire cats and then Kagome called.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Miroku?"  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: I UPDATED! I UPDATED! I UPDATED!  
  
Kagome: WE KNOW!  
  
Inu Yasha: DUH!  
  
Rain: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! 


	23. SAKE!

Rain: HI AGAIN!  
  
Inu Yasha: Can't you just go away...  
  
Kagome: Yeah...  
  
Rain: what? You want me to go away? *sniffle sniffle* FINE! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Whoa there boy  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome laughed again as Sango's face heated up. A little pink tinge was also seen on Miroku. She smiled happily. Maybe Sango would let her be the god mother.  
  
Kagome stepped up to Sango and hugged her.  
  
"So Sango. When's the wedding?"  
  
Inu Yasha burst out laughing and Miroku got redder.  
  
"What wedding Kagome-CHAN!"  
  
Sango smiled evilly as Kagome eeped. Kagome took of at a run with Sango close at her heels.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"NEVER!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku sweat dropped. Miroku put his hand behind his head and scratched.  
  
"Eheheheh. Inu Yasha?"  
  
"What Hoshi?"  
  
"I was wondering...do you think she'll marry me?"  
  
"Pff....I don't know. I thought she hated you but suddenly you two were kissing."  
  
"I didn't grope other women......?"  
  
"That could be it." Miroku and Inu Yasha stared at each other. Both smiled and yelled.  
  
"BRING OUT THE SAKE!"  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha were happily drunk by the time the two girls came running to them. Kagome dived behind his back and whispered.  
  
"Help! She's going to kill me!"  
  
"Don' worry 'gome! I here to *hic* help..."  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome stared up to his face and smelt the air. Her eyes widened as the smell of Sake was thick in his breath. She tried to back away but Inu Yasha caught her arm before she could move.  
  
"Were you going 'gome-chan?"  
  
"Kagome-chan? Since when have I been Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Ever since I love you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.....Love....You...."  
  
"You..you do?"  
  
"Yeah. You smell nice, and you are nice, and you look nice."  
  
With that last part Inu Yasha's eyes sunk to her breast line. Kagome looked indignant and slapped him.  
  
"HENTAI!!"  
  
"'Gome-chan!!"  
  
"Go away you HENTAI!!"  
  
The last part was screamed after he grabbed her butt after she stood up. As Inu Yasha pulled her into a hug where she was basically being enveloped in his arms. He seemed to sober up and whisper in her ear.  
  
"I do love you Kagome. You can't know how much." With that he fainted onto the ground she just sweat dropped. She called some guards over to help carry him upstairs. She carried his head and looked down at him. He had seemed almost sincere. She knew that he was drunk, but she wanted to believe him for some reason.  
  
She sighed as Inu Yasha was put on the bed and she sat next to him, as she brushed her hand through his silky strands she sighed again. Inu Yasha confused her so much, he was sweet one minute, and pervert the next.  
  
She would have to get to know him better, and she smiled. This could be fun.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: UPDATE!  
  
Kagome: WEEE!  
  
Inu Yasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY EARS!  
  
Kagome: HAHA!  
  
Rain: SUGAR! 


	24. Mates

Rain: MORE UPDATES!  
  
Inu Yasha: Shut up and keep working....  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha, be nice.  
  
Rain: Guys? Tell me truthfully....Is this story good? I was thinking of stopping it. It's not really going any were....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Holder  
  
Mates  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep at the hanyou's bed. He seemed so sweet, and his breathing had made her sleepy. As her eyes began to droop she started to fall into a warm blanket.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha woke with a splitting head ache. It seemed like he had gotten drunk again. He had remembered telling Kagome something then passing out. As he sniffed the room he smelled Kagome very near him.  
  
He looked down and Kagome's head was next to his thighs. He smiled softly. He had loved her he just wanted to show her how much. As he leaned down and kissed her he looked through her beautiful hair.  
  
As he kissed her forehead her eyes fluttered open and made contact with Inu Yasha's.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome gasped as she felt Inu Yasha's lips leave her head. Electricity and fire had run through her, then ice that left her shivering.  
  
'Is this the way I react to him? This is the way I react to the touch of his lips?'  
  
Oh lord This wasn't good.  
  
He had just touched her and she felt absolutely wonderful.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha smelled an arousal quickly come over Kagome. She seemed to get aroused from his lips. Loving that special scent he kissed her cheek. It grew. He kissed her chin, it grew still along with his hardened man hood. As her scent rose and threw him of heights of youkai instinct he tried to hold himself back until he kissed her lips.  
  
Expecting a slap, he closed his eyes in perpetration. Instead her mouth opened up to him. He quickly invaded her mouth. Twisting up her tounge with his, and exploring her mouth.  
  
She gasped and she licked his mouth. As her tounge explored his molars, (A/N: ewwww!) She licked his lips.  
  
"Don't stop."  
  
She wispered huskily.  
  
"I won't."  
  
As Inu Yasha layed Kagome on the bed he scented her hair again. He loved her scent. As she giggled at the way his nose touched her neck. He carefully unbottoned her blouse.  
  
"Kagome.........."  
  
Inu Yasha moaned into her neck.  
  
"Inu........."  
  
As Inu Yasha slowly made contact with her skin, his youkai instincts threw him. He quickly gained red and blue eyes. Kagome was momentarily startled. Then she smiled seductively.  
  
She should feel frightened, but she didn't. She felt absolutely excited. The idea of a horny youkai fucking her made her feel very aroused indeed.  
  
She opened her legs and the animal like Inu Yasha mindlessly grinded her hips with his. He needed her. She needed him. He quickly tore her pants of and then her panties. She was under neath him. Giving him total domination.  
  
Kagome pushed him but he held her down. He smirked and bit into her neck. Her eyes widened and then closed softly. She then flashed her own eyes open and bit into his neck. He reacted the same. They were connected by blood now.  
  
As he tore his own clothing from his body he snarled. They were both very naked now. She felt self conscious about her body and tried to cover herself.  
  
He snarled in rage and held her wrists back. He licked up the valley between her breasts. She shivered in the feeling and rubbed her core against him. He moaned into his chest. He seemed to enjoy that.  
  
She slipped on of her hands out of his grasp and then she reached slowly down ward.  
  
His eyes shot open at the touch of her small hands on him. He started to snarl in pleasure. As she slowly gripped his length. As she touched him he let his eyes slid closed. He felt so blissful. As he slowly took him self from her grasp he lifted his eyes open.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
It was more of a rumble in his chest, but it was there. He was asking her permission to mate with him.  
  
'I ....I think I love him. He is so funny and sweet all the time. I will be his mate...yes I will.'  
  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Inu Yashas took this as a yes. He positioned him self above her wet opening. He smiled lovingly at his mate and pushed into her.  
  
She squinted her eyes shut for a moment at the pain. As she opened them slowly. Inu Yasha began to push in and out of her. They danced the dance only two, truly in love could.  
  
This night was the night of all dreams.  
  
It was a dream of slave and master.  
  
male and female.  
  
Trust and no trust.  
  
It is the night of the Slave Holders.  
  
~Silver  
  
HOLY SHITTT!!!!!!!!!  
  
My first BIG story is FINALLY DONE!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN RELAX! I'm sorry if you don't like how it ends but I ran out of ideas. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE NOW!!! 


	25. Epilogue

~*~Epilogue~*~  
  
After that fateful night Kagome and Inu Yasha were Married. They were happy together and had four children. Two girls, Makue, and Haruka, and two boys, Haku, and Kein.  
  
Sango and Miroku turned out to be in love as well! They were married a month and two days after Kagome and Inu Yasha. Sango and Miroku had two children which were both boys! Maru, and Paiu.  
  
As the couples were finally happily they figured something out. Wether they liked it or not, love could come in many different ways, and faces.  
  
Even if it your master. Or your slave. Don't worry about love! It will come to you as it has come to them. Let your heart master your self and do not give in to such trust full things as anger, and depression. Let love light your heart and mind.  
  
~Rain  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: I thought you guys desrved an epilogue. I know it's short, but It kinda wraps things up a bit.....sorry about leaving all of you hanging out there....have a good day! 


End file.
